Speaking a Dead Language
by GreyWinchester007
Summary: We all know Dean Winchester was quite the troublemaker, when he was fifteen he made a choice that would change not only his life forever, but Sam's as well. Rylan Winchester has never known a life where her dad hasn't been there, upon learning the family business she must deal with the repercussions that come along with being a hunter.
1. Rylan

Speaking a Dead Language.

"Oh, I wonder when did it all stop making sense? I don't understand. I remember, we were so sure, so innocent. Oh but that was then. Can we ever go back again? Can we ever go back again?" Joy Williams, Speaking a Dead Language.

** Hi everyone! I'm very excited to finally get this up! I've always wondered what a daughter factor would add to the story of the Winchesters! So here it is! It's short but I'm fully intending to make the chapters longer with more we get. So read and let me know what you think!**

Rylan had it good, or as good as life could be for someone like her. She was the daughter of a fourth generation hunter, and lived on the road most of the time. At thirteen though she didn't know this. The only thing Ry knew was her family business involved moving around a lot. But she didn't mind, it wasn't anything she wasn't use to.

"You'll be home soon right dad?" She asked on the phone tapping her black converse on the floorboards. On her back was her torn and battered blue backpack. School had just ended and her Uncle Bobby had picked her up.

Shutting the door to his Chevy Impala Dean smiled. "Yeah, I'll try to be home before you go to sleep. But don't wait up for us. You're still going to school tomorrow."

Revealed Rylan set her backpack down. It'd been three weeks since she'd seen her dad and uncle Sam. "OKAY! I can make you guys dinner!"  
>"Alright Princess, see you soon."<p>

"See you soon Daddy!" Hanging up her small flip phone Rylan ran into the living room where her adopted uncle sat reading an old book like always. She didn't know why he was always reading those weird books, sometimes her uncle and dad read them too. As many times as she'd been to the old house, never once had Rylan picked one up. "Dad said they'll try and make it home before dinner! I'm gonna go cook something good for them!"

Looking up from his book on hell he smirked up at the little girl he'd grown to love as a niece. "Just don't burn the house down kiddo."

Rolling her eyes Bobby couldn't help think about how much she looked like a Winchester. Thankfully the girl hadn't taken any qualities of her mother. Her hair was light brown, her nose belonged to Sam and the rest was all Dean. Freckles, curiosity and very stubborn. But sometimes it wasn't always a good thing. "You know I won't Uncle Bobby. Hey what's that book you're reading?"

Knowing he couldn't tell her he closed it. "Ah just something old I found in the attic. Why don't we get cooking? I'm sure your dad and Sam will be starving."

Seeing past the lie Rylan made a mental note to get into the books when everyone was asleep later tonight. "Okay, how about spaghetti?"

Hours later when the sun was down and dinner was very well done, Rylan and Bobby sat on the front porch awaiting Dean and Sam's return home. It was late November the air was cold in Sioux Falls. But as stubborn as the little Winchester was, she wouldn't go inside until she saw her uncle and dad home. Knowing all the dangers that could lurk Bobby sat in his old rocking chair with her.

Finally around nine o'clock the old 1967 Chevy Impala pulled into the driveway. Rylan's eyes were slowly closing with each second passing until she saw the car. Now fully wide awake she jumped off the porch right into her dad's arms. "Finally! I was starting to think you weren't gonna come home!"

"Now would I break a promise to you?" Dean looked down to her in their hug.

Realizing how silly she sounded Rylan laughed. "I guess not." Moving on to hug her uncle Sam she remembered they had dinner waiting for them. "Oh by the way, I made spaghetti! Uncle Bobby wouldn't let me chop the tomatoes though."

Chuckling Sam looked at Bobby who just shrugged. "Wouldn't want you getting hurt Ry-Fry. Anyways, why don't we all go eat?"

Dinners at nine at night weren't anything out the ordinary. For the Winchesters nothing was ever ordinary. Absolutely nothing. The only thing they remained and wanted ordinary was Rylan. None of them were allowed to say anything about monsters, ghosts, or demons and hunting around her. Dean wanted to keep that part of their lives out of her mind. She was too young and innocent to worry about those things. To him he was still his little girl and always would be.

In the silence the youngest recalled the question she had come up with earlier while talking with her uncle. Clearing her throat Rylan looked over to her dad. "So Daddy, I wanna know the truth. What do you and Sammy do? And why are you so secretive about it?"

Worried Sam and Bobby both looked to Dean who looked completely calm. "We're just insurance agents Ry. We're not secretive about it, we just figured you'd be bored by it. It's not that exciting princess. Trust me."

Disappointed by the bland answer Rylan looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I just figured it was something a little cooler. You promise that's all uncle Sammy?"

"We promise. Why don't you go get ready for bed." All of them felt bad lying to her, but knew it was the right thing to do.

Huffing she grabbed her empty plate and put it into the sink. Placing a kiss on everyone's cheek she walked to the stairs. "Night everyone."

"Night Ry."Each answered in sync.

Reaching her tiny room Rylan shut the door. Her walls were blue, considering her dad refused to paint them pink when she was three. But she had at least won with a purple bed set. Around the room were various pictures, and a small suitcase for the times she was on the road. It was a simple little room that changed very little over the years. There had always been the large queen bed in the middle. Not once was there ever a crib.

Changing into her flannel pajamas Rylan hopped into the bed and closed her eyes. Despite feeling foolish for even asking, she couldn't help but sense they were lying. It was easy to see how nervous the question made Bobby and Sam. Her dad answered it with a little too much ease.

As soon as the three knew Rylan was in her room Bobby began discussing what just happened. "Dean, you realize the insurance agents lie isn't going to work forever. She's a smart girl."

"I know Bobby. But you expect me to just tell her we hunt freaking monsters for gods sake! I can't do that to her. Sam was just barely younger than her when he found out. That ruined him. Do you want me to do that to her? She's gotta stay little for just a little longer." Dean exploded.

Sam bit his lip understanding. "How and when are we gonna tell her? It's gotta be soon, considering..." Considering Dean would be going to hell in a few short months.

Not even wanting to think about it he shrugged. "Maybe we just tell her there was a car accident. I was coming to pick you up and the car got smashed. Dead on impact. Then she won't ever even need to know. You can take her and run Sam. Give her normal."

From her room Rylan heard the explosive voices of her family. Quietly she crawled out of bed and sneaked over to the stairs to hear better. It seemed there had been too much of this going on lately, ever since her Uncles and Dad went on this "vacation." After they came back she could just sense things were different. Even Jo and Ellen acted a little different.

Sam was angered by Dean's latest idea. "You wanna lie to your daughter? She'll never know how her dad really died? I'm not gonna be the one to face her one day when she finds out. And she will find out Dean. In case you haven't noticed she isn't exactly stupid."

"So you want my thirteen year old to know her uncle died so I made a deal with a demon to bring him back? And doing so I signed my death sentence? You want her to know her dad is gonna be some hell hounds chew toy? Do you want her to live with that?"

Unable to wrap her head around it all she gasped from the stairs. "Good job ya two idjits, she's awake."

Tears forming in her eyes Rylan looked to her dad first. "Daddy, what do you mean? You're gonna die?"

"Ry..."

Anger arose from her small body. "Don't even try to lie to me. Why would you keep something like this from me? I have a right to know!" Exploding in his face she turned and ran out the front door.

Hopping into the backseat of the black impala she snuggled up close to her dad's leather jacket. He wore it all the time, it smelled exactly like him. Musky, and very manly. She could recognize the smell anywhere. Taking in the scent it crossed her mind that it would one day fade. Would she still be able to remember what he smelled like? And that scared her. Soaking the jacket with tears Rylan almost didn't hear the slam of the car door. "Go away."

"No. Come here Ry." Dean Winchester spoke in the dark. It had taken him five whole minutes outside of the car to actually open the door. Having a teenage daughter was a lot harder than he ever expected it. He remembered his dad telling him he'd have hell with Ry as a teenager. But this was one thing he never thought he'd have to deal with.

Giving up trying to resist she remembered time with her dad was now limited. Moving over to his embrace she know cried on the blue flannel. One hand hugging her close and the other against her hair. It was the comforting hug she'd grown to love. There was no other hug like it. It only made her cry harder though, realizing once again she wouldn't get these ever again one day.

Finally crying herself to sleep Rylan could forget about the truth. Picking her up bridal style Dean brought her inside and up to her room. Not wanting to talk to anyone else or face the rapid questions from his brother or Bobby he just stood in the doorway. Life as they knew it was changed. Could he look at Rylan the same after telling her everything? Would she look at _him _the same? He never wanted to hurt her, or have her find out this way. He just wanted her to remain as innocent for as long as possible. But being a Winchester never promised that.

In the morning Rylan woke thinking for just a moment that everything was a dream. Remembering it wasn't she rolled out of bed and shyly marched downstairs. She was almost afraid of what the day was going to bring. There would be yelling for sure, and probably tears from her. That was one quality she hated about herself. No matter what she was feeling she just cried. It definitely wasn't a Winchester quality. The only time she'd ever seen her Uncle Sam cry was at his girlfriend's funeral, her dad was crying when he found her after she ran away a few years ago. Then her last memory of her grandpa was him crying. That was the only time though.

It was after her family had been a big car accident. She'd came to visit them in the hospital only after her dad had awoken from his coma. All of it was very clear, it was one of those memories you don't forget. Sam and him came into Dean's room, a cast on John's arm and bruises on Sammy's face. Dean had been in the worst condition, losing a lot of blood and breaking various things in his body. Rylan was sitting on her dad's bed and suddenly John got a sad/happy look on his face. Placing a hand on her shoulder he looked her in the eye and told her "Rylan, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You're such a good little girl. Remember that." Composing his tears he placed a kiss on her forehead and suggested a coffee run with Sam. That was the last time both she and Sam had seen him alive. The next memory was him on the ground. Sam muttered something about getting help, after that her dad blocked her eyes while the doctors worked on John unsuccessfully.

"Morning kiddo, you want some cereal?" Sam asked standing by the counter.

Shrugging she mumbled "I guess so. So I'm assuming no school?"

Dean smirked from across the table "You're assuming right." Mood changing completely as her cereal was placed in front of her her dad began the real stuff. "We've got a lot to talk about."

And in that moment Rylan knew her life was changing. It would no longer be simple and easy. The truth was finally hers to know. As much as she thought she was ready, you can never be ready to hear your family hunts supernatural creatures. Nor was it easy to hear the reasoning behind her father being damned to hell. Through all of it though she kept a poker-face on. Even when she heard her uncle had been killed just a few months ago, and how her grandma really died. A great riveting family history.

Her grandpa had been a hunter since 1983, and her uncle and dad almost their entire lives. Bobby became one after his wife was possessed by a demon. It all sounded like something from a story book, but it was all real. And Rylan believed it. With the new information a new question arose. One very important question. "Am I going to become a hunter?"

** I hope you all liked it! I'm very excited for everything I have already planned out for this story! It obviously takes place in season three, right before the Christmas episode. I'm going to clarify more on Rylan's history and all about her further on but this is just kind of an introduction. So please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking a Dead Language.

"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all. But in the end it doesn't even matter." - Linkin Park, In the End.

It was hard to believe all that happened seven months ago. All too quickly seven months zoomed by. Normally Rylan would have wished time would go by faster, but now that wasn't the case. All she could think was "If only there was a little more time." But there wasn't, the day was approaching tomorrow.

She'd spent months preparing herself for the day to come and be strong about it. Just when she thought she'd be okay for her family, she was all wrong. In just ten minutes they'd be leaving for Ellen's house, where she'd be staying until everything was over with.

Sitting on her bed none of it seemed real. Packing the suitcase in front of her was no longer a simple task. Rylan never wanted to be done packing nor get into the Impala. Every part of her screamed to just ignore the chaos going on around her. Not being able to do anything felt like sitting by the window during a tornado and not making a run for it.

Wiping the single tear that ran down her face Rylan almost didn't notice her father standing in the door. Unsure of what to say to his distraught teenager Dean just walked over to sit on her bed. He had known this moment would be hard, but it had to be done.

"Hey princess, almost ready to go?" Not wanting to break down Rylan nodded her head. "So uhh, before we get going I thought we should talk. I don't want you to be sad forever Ry. You can't be sad forever, the world won't be the same without your smile. So you've got to promise me you're gonna smile as much as you can."

Smiling up at her dad unable to fight back some tears Ryan swallowed hard. "I promise dad." Doing one last favor for him was the least she could do.

Happy to see his daughter smiling for the first time in a few weeks Dean wrapped his arms around her. "You're gonna be okay Ry."

Finally alone and able to have a moment alone with her dad Rylan couldn't help but let the tears spew free from her eyes. It was all real, not some nightmare that he'd comfort her from. This was her life, a girl who'd lose her father in a matter of days. No longer was it something they walked on eggshells about. Sobbing from the grief that would soon be all true Rylan found comfort from her dad's hug. Holding his arms tight around her small body Dean whispered comforting words as he rocked her back and forth.

Sam sat outside his niece's bedroom listening to her sobs. Somehow he'd felt as if this was all his fault. Instead of them all preparing to let Dean go, they would be getting back to normal after his death. Things would've been better if that deal had never been made in the first place. Finally hearing the sobs under control he entered the room. "Hey guys it's about time we get going."

Grabbing her suitcase from her bed Rylan's feet felt heavy leaving behind her room. Although she'd be back here in just a few days this place would no longer be the same. Her dad would no longer come in to say goodnight every single night, or take care of her when she was sick. Nothing in her life would be the same.

When the trio had been driving for about eight hours and the conversations seemed to completely seize Dean turned up the radio. "Come on guys, we don't need to be this mopey. Sing with me!" Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive played in the background.

"Bon Jovi? Seriously Dean?" Sam asked confused by the sudden uplift in his brother's attitude.

Shrugging the oldest Winchester smirked "On occasion it's okay, and today's a good day for Bon Jovi. Now sing! Imma cowboy, on a steel horse I ride! I'm wanted, dead or alive!"

Seeing the silly side of her father once again made both Sam and Rylan smile. None of them had been in a genuine smiley mood in a long time. They both couldn't help joining in to sing along. Neither noticed Dean's singing fading due to the good time they were having.

All Dean could think about as he watched his two favorite people in the world smiling and laughing was how much he hated this. There was so much he'd miss Rylan do. No longer would he be there for Sam during a hunt, or get to call his baby brother bitch and hear him reply with jerk. Dean would never get to hug his daughter when she cried over pain or getting her heartbroken. And it sucked.

Why was the world so unfair? Of course Dean had gotten so much good despite the person he was. Somehow he got so lucky to have a daughter as amazing as Rylan was. The fact that he'd even gotten the chance to have someone to love more than anything was beyond him. But why it all had to end wasn't even reasonable. The anger for god or whoever was in control of these things boiled inside. It just wasn't fair.

In the dead of night when Rylan couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore Dean knew now was the only time to discuss things with his brother. Of course they'd talked about everything previously but with only a few hours left it was necessary. "There's something I want you to give to Rylan when you and Bobby come back. It's gonna make her feel better, she's gonna need it." Reaching into the dash board he pulled out an envelope and a little bag. "Oh and I want you to have this."

"Dean, I can't." He didn't want to take the necklace he'd given his brother many years ago.

Rolling his eyes Dean huffed "I'm gonna be dead Sammy. You're going to take this necklace. And when our girl turns fourteen in September, you're gonna give this to her and tell her how much she meant to me. Got it?"

Around eleven in the morning the Impala pulled up to the familiar home of Jo and Ellen Harvelle. In the recent months the three Winchester's had visited a lot, leaving Rylan with them. She had always enjoyed staying with the family friends, today she couldn't dread it anymore than she already did.

Wanting to help the young girl in any way possible Ellen had baked various treats and closed the bar for the week. Both her and Jo had lost the most important man in their life and knew the pain that came along with it. "Hey Rylan! Sam, Dean." Ellen approached each with a hug, lasting just a little longer with Dean.

"Thank you so much Ellen for this, you don't know how much it means to all of us."

Patting him on the back she placed her hands on his face. "Dean Winchester I don't want to hear it. You know you're all like family. No need to thank us." Removing herself from Dean Ellen turned to face Rylan. "Why don't you go get settled in. Dean you wanna go help her unpack?"

Coming to terms with the fact that now was time for final goodbyes Dean walked up the stairs with his daughter.  
>"Come here princess." Dean gestured for Rylan to come sit on his lap when they finally reached the guest room. "I can't believe how old you're getting. I can remember hearing you say your first word. Or when you took your first steps. It's crazy." Tears began to build in his eyes.<p>

With her head placed on her dad's shoulder Rylan never wanted to let go. "Please don't go dad. I need you, Sammy needs you. I promise I'll do anything you ask. Just don't leave me. I'm sorry dad." All barriers were broken down in the moment. She no longer felt like a strong, mature teenager. Rylan was just a girl who needed her dad.

Taking in a deep breath and gathering up all the strength he had Dean placed a shaky kiss on Rylan's forehead. "You'll never understand how much you mean to me Ry. Promise me you'll be good." Placing her down on the bed he turned around and walked down the stairs. It was hands down the hardest thing he'd ever done. "Let's go Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Speaking A Dead Language.

We forgot to slow down, Take it easy, take it easy. Too high, high. If we take it too high I'll be losing you, I could lose me too." - Jetta, take it easy.

Promises were easy to keep, of course this actually depended on what the secret was. At the time you think you can do it, you owe it to that person to try. For Rylan she'd always kept promises with her dad. They'd been making them since she was old enough to talk. The times he'd have to drop her off at Bobby's and be gone she'd always promise to be good. But there was one promise she would never be able to keep.

The moment she'd truly taken in that her father was gone forever Rylan felt a complete emptiness inside her. When the tears had finally stopped falling from her eyes and the screaming was ceased to a mere whisper she sat down in a chair and just stared out the window. Neither Ellen, Jo, or a phone call from Bobby or her Uncle could get her to talk.

It was just still just a dream to her. In a few days he'd show up in the Impala, a little banged and bruised. The two would share a laugh then the two would go to some diner on the highway. After that things would go back to normal.

"This isn't healthy Sam, you've got to get her to talk. She hasn't even eaten anything." Ellen stood by the door with Jo, Sam and Bobby. Everyone was walking on eggshells with her.

Sam shifted, getting a better look into the room. "We can't really do anything for her. The only parent she's had just died, it's normal. Give her a few months."

Staring blankly out the window Rylan could hear every word they were saying. They hadn't stopped talking about her since Bobby and Sam had returned home. If she wasn't so crippled by grief she'd yell at them about how he was coming back so none of it mattered.

Sam being the second closest to the youngest Winchester was the first to approach her. "We're gonna bury your dad tomorrow you wanna come out with us?" To herself Rylan thought it was foolish to bury someone who would come back soon. So all she did was nod a simple no. It would be too much to see his body lowered into the ground. Too real. "Are you sure kiddo?"

"I wanna stay here Sam. I can't go back to Bobby's." Without removing her eyes from the window. Too many memories Rylan could associate with that house, her room.

A few weeks later after Dean was buried in the dirt, and Sam had taken off to god knows where Rylan finally started to talk again. Of course it was little things at first, mere "good morning" and "Where's the library" were among the few things. She wanted to do as much research as possible to bring her dad back. In Sioux Falls Bobby wasn't doing so good either. Without Sam, Rylan, or Dean around things weren't the same. For about twenty years the boys had been coming around, and Rylan since she was just a little thing. There was no longer simple little arguments between father and daughter, dinners when the two would come home from a hunt. Instead of a beer or two each day, it turned into a whole bottle of whiskey or two.

When everything became all too much and Sam couldn't handle the drinking and the silence any longer, he ran. The only thing he knew was that he had to fix the mess they all were in. He wanted his best friend back, and his niece to have her dad back. He needed for things to be right again.

**June**

Getting use to life without her family was a struggle for Rylan. Ellen and Jo were completely different people, with different routines and different personalities. There was always an awkward silence when she walked in the room, conversation ceasing and occasionally changing conversation depending on what it was on.

"You should take her out, talk to her. The girl doesn't have any friends, maybe it'd help." Ellen encouraged her daughter in the morning before Rylan would awaken.

Despite not being exactly close to Dean, Jo had always had a soft spot for him. A little crush you could say. "She won't talk, what're we even supposed to do?"

Flipping over the eggs on the stove the woman now responsible for two shrugged. Rylan had only been coming here for about two years now, and didn't know much about the girl. Both Harvelle's knew how close she was to her family and that was about it. "Take her shopping, she needs something new. All she wears is that leather jacket."

"It's my dads, that's why I wear it all the time. I don't need anything new." Rylan finally spoke up for the first time in a month.

Jo sent over a comforting smile. "Nothing wrong with that. Maybe we can just go get some breakfast. I'm sure you're sick of eggs and cereal by now."

Shrugging she agreed to it. "Yeah, I guess that'd be fun."

Driving in the silence Jo struggled through her mind trying to find anything to talk about. "I lost my dad too, it sucks. You're gonna be okay though."

"You hunt right? Or know how to right Jo?" Rylan had been thinking about it for a while, almost the entire month she'd been here.

Taken back by the question Jo was a little reluctant to answer. "Uhh, yeah. I've done a little myself. Your dad and your uncle helped me with one a few years ago."

Playing with the bracelet on her wrist Rylan got up the courage to ask. "I want you to teach me. When I'm old enough I'm gonna do it, make my dad proud. I don't wanna not know how to defend myself. Please Jo, I need to do this."

"I-I don't know about that Rylan. You're only thirteen..." Jo knew if she told the girl yes her father would probably come back from the dead just to kill her. At the same time though she knew what the desire felt like.

Using her puppy dog look she leaned over facing Jo even more. "Come on, please! Your mom doesn't even need to know. We can just practice, I won't hunt until I'm older. I need to do this. Please."

Turning the car around Jo knew just the place for them to go. When she'd decided to pursue hunting she found an abandoned warehouse and began practicing. There were all weapons she'd gathered throughout the years, and various books on myths and legends. Nobody ever bothered her all the years, so it was a safe spot for them to learn.

**July **

"Can we please take a break?" Rylan complained after three hours of working on defense skills. It'd been an entire month since training had started, and now two months without her family. But doing this had made her feel one step closer to getting him back.

Smiling Jo went in for another punch, "Nope, no breaks. Wanna quit?"

Rolling her eyes she was once again fully into the fight again. "What kind of question is that?"

The two had spent most of their days in the warehouse working on any skill either girl would need. From building up strength and reading chapters of boring books, to shooting guns their days were filled up. When Jo had to work at the rebuilt roadhouse, Rylan would walk over by herself and still work. It was one thing that remained constant in her life.

Suddenly there was a vibration besides Rylan on the table they'd set up inside their warehouse. It was Bobby, whom had been calling at least once a week ever since Ellen told him she started talking again.

"Hey short stuff."

Putting a hand up Rylan huffed "Hey Bobby, how's it going?"

Taking a look at all the empty alcohol bottles the old man lied through his teeth. "Pretty good, just doing some reading. Why you so out of breath?"

"Just doing some running. Have you heard from uncle Sammy lately?"

Bobby frowned "Nope, how about you?"

Like promised Rylan shook her head "No, but I'm sure he's fine Bobby. He'll call when he's ready. But I gotta go, trying to do five miles today. Talk to ya later Bobby, bye."

As soon as Sam had left to god knows where the only person he'd made contact with was Rylan. She only knew that he was doing okay, and moving around the country. He called maybe once a week and tried to shoot her a text every few days. It was just something both needed nobody else to now about.

Tossing the phone back onto the table Rylan was once again ready.

**August **

As the time passed on Rylan only became stronger, yet much weaker. Her and Jo's training began to fade out to a few days a week. Not wanting to lose any of her skills or strength the teenager still made it her mission to get to the warehouse every day. Gradually it became more working out and training each day and less eating. Despite the muscle she'd earned over the three months, there was obvious weight loss.

Knowing school started next month gave her anxiety beyond belief. It only meant her birthday was close, it'd be the first one without her dad. People would start rumors about why she was there, and so anti-social. Like every other school she'd been to there would be the group of girls who'd make fun of her.

Looking down to her watch it was almost five o'clock. Soon enough like every day Ellen would be calling her, telling her it was time for dinner. Ever since getting into a routine Rylan barely saw Ellen, only at dinner and right before bed. Between that time she spent time training and working out.

"Only one more mile. Come on." Turning up her music she pushed herself further and further. Most days she'd run at least five miles, but today she wanted to push herself to eight. Her breaths became rapid with each step she took. Although her feet ached and her stomach growled Rylan still kept moving, not wanting to stop. "Do it for dad."

Turning around for the last mile to get back home she could almost feel her body give up. Despite feeling lightheaded she waved it off wanting to accomplish something. Just as Rylan was in eyesight of the house the blackness consumed her.

Finishing up the noodles and turning off the stove Ellen found herself irritated as she called Rylan once again. Normally she could count on the girl picking up the phone the first time. She'd called at least six by now. "Rylan Mary Winchester you get your rear end home right now. If you're not home in five minutes or call me back, I swear to god." She couldn't imagine something bad ever happening to the girl. She'd promised not only Dean, but Bobby and Sam that she'd be okay.

When the five minutes were up Ellen made sure everything was turned off in the kitchen and grabbed her coat. All she could think about is if she was safe or in danger, what she was doing. What if something bad had happened to her? What would she do?

As soon as Ellen was out the door she could see Rylan's body on the ground, unmoving. Dropping her phone she ran over to her, immediately checking for a pulse. Sighing as soon as she felt one, sure but steady Ellen grabbed her phone from across the lot and dialed 911, and then Bobby.

_Beep,beep, beep. _Annoyed by the noise Rylan opened her eyes. The bright white surrounded her overwhelmingly. Moving her hand to rub her eyes she found herself restricted due to an IV attached to her hand. Confusion flashed over her as she tried to remember what would've landed her in a hospital.

"Hey short stuff, how ya feeling?" She grew even more confused hearing the voice belonging to Bobby.

Adjusting to the light in the room she sat up to face Bobby. "Pretty shitty, what happened?"

Ellen came in holding two cups of coffee, and Jo trailing behind her. "You passed out while you were running. Doctors said you were dehydrated and looked like you didn't eat."

Recalling the memory she nodded. "Well why am I in the hospital? I'm fine, I just need to get some sleep."

"You're not fine Rylan Mary." Knowing it was more private business Bobby looked over gesturing for Ellen and Jo to once again leave. "The doctors didn't just suggest today you didn't eat. Said you haven't been eatin' for a while. They also said there are lots of bruises all over your body. Care to explain?"

Unsure of what to actually explain she shrugged. "I've been running a lot,, falling down. It's easy to forget to eat when you're running. I'm sorry Bobby, it won't happen again."

Not looking her in the eye the old man stood up. "Okay, now how about the truth?" Sitting on her bed he finally looked her in the eyes, grabbing her hand. "It's about your daddy isn't it."

"No Bobby. I don't want to talk about it." Whenever anyone wanted to talk about her dad she immediately shut down the topic.

Bobby was unsure on how to bring up the next part of the conversation he and Ellen had talked about earlier.

_"What do you mean you haven't really been paying attention?" Bobby asked Ellen folding his arms._

_ Giving her old friend a dirty look Ellen huffed. "Don't you speak to me like that Bobby Singer. In case you were stupid enough to remember, I own a roadhouse. She's been acting fine, I guess since summer started." _

_ Laying off a little he sighed, unsure of what to do. "Well summers almost over, maybe coming home would do the girl some good." _

"Ellen and I think it's better if you just come home. Schools gonna be starting soon, your birthday. Maybe we could get Sam to come back for a little while."

Thinking about how bad it hurt just to see a picture of her dad she was afraid of her reaction being in the house. "I can't do that Bobby. I'm just not ready."

Sighing he knew there was no way to pursue a Winchester to do anything they didn't wan to. But there wasn't any way he was giving up. Things just weren't the same for either of them. "Just spend a weekend with me. Don't even have to go up to your room. I promise, it'll be nice."

Looking at Bobby there he looked much younger, just then and there. It made her smile, reminded her of the first time she went to Bobby's house after not seeing him for years. Her grandpa and him had gotten into a fight, so they stayed away from the house.

Just after her eleventh birthday Rylan remembered her dad saying something about going to get Sammy. It'd been two years since he went away to college. One morning when she'd awoken there he sat in the front seat. After spending only a few hours with him they arrived at Bobby's house. Her dad kissed her on the cheek and promised to be back soon. At first things between the two were silent and awkward. But soon enough the two were close as they use to be.

"Yeah, I'll come for a weekend Bobby."

Four days later Rylan was released from the hospital, with careful instructions to watch her closely. Packing up her things and saying goodbye to Jo and Ellen she and Bobby hit the road to their house. It only took them two days to make the trip mainly due to the few stops they made along the way. Both could forget what was coming.

Pulling into the familiar driveway was almost as nerve wracking as actually entering the house. Everywhere she looked she saw memories of her dad, good and bad. Regardless of what they were, they hurt. Over by the garage Rylan remembered when her grandpa died he spent hours just working on his car. Then on the porch when she was five, she made everyone have a tea party with her. It truly made her heart ache.

Remembering the promise her dad made her promise right before everything happened, Rylan gathered up her courage and walked into the house. It all looked the same as it had the day they left three months ago. Books weree scattered all along the tables, it was messy like it'd always been more now that she hadn't been doing it. One thing that was different were the beer and whiskey bottles scattered around the house.

One thing that would always stick out to her about her dad was how in the last year of his life, he was always drinking. As the days got closer and closer to the day of his death it seemed he drank more. One night when she'd awoken in the motel room and everyone else was asleep Rylan tried some, wondering why her dad liked it so much. The only thing she'd discovered was how much she didn't like it.

Not wanting things to be awkward like they'd been the entire ride home Rylan walked straight into the kitchen. Opening up the cabinet all the pots looked untouched and had dust building. Obviously Bobby hadn't been doing much cooking lately. The only thing it looked like that had been done around here was drinking and research. "Feel like some of your favorite mac and cheese Bobby?"

Planting a kiss on her head Bobby smiled. "Do you even need to ask kiddo?"

With the two of them Mac and cheese became a tradition for Saturday nights. And anytime Sam and Dean came home from a hunt the two would make spaghetti. Rylan hadn't remembered how much she loved these little things, how much they actually meant.

While cooking the two shared various memories from the years, mostly avoiding the topic of Dean. It was easy to forget how bad they were both hurting being together after all this time. But at the same time when the laughter died down and the silence consumed the air the two realized exactly what was missing. Rylan couldn't talk about how excited she was for her daddy and uncle to come home. How they promised to take her to Disney Land soon, there was no more of that.

Avoiding the topic she tried to ask around it. "So how've you been Bobby?"

"Don't be worrying about me short stuff. You tell me about yourself?" As angry as he'd been lately the well being of the little girl he promised to protect.

Rolling her eyes not wanting to talk about her feelings Rylan began to clean up the mess from dinner. "So, want some pie? I have this great recipe from this place we once ate at."

Unimpressed Bobby stopped her working hands. "I don't want no damn pie. I want you to tell me how you've been. Now sit."

"I'm okay Bobby. Obviously I miss him but there's nothing I can really do about that so I'll suffer."

To himself Bobby thought about how much she sounded like her dad. Bottling everything up. Knowing she wouldn't budge he sighed. "I'll clean up, you go get ready for bed. In the morning you're helping me around here, I've got some cars that need a fixin'. You up for that princess?"

Smiling Rylan nodded. "Of course. See ya in the morning, night Bobby." She placed a kiss on the old guy's cheek. Grabbing her bag from the living room floor where she left it she walked to the stairs. Standing at the bottom it was a difficult choice in deciding weather or not to go up them. Finding herself breathing heavily it was best not to even go upstairs.

Instead of sleeping in a comfortable bed like she was used to, Rylan slept on the couch in the living room. It was hard, and old but it was better than crying herself to sleep. Staring blankly at the ceiling more memories came flooding in.

_Eyes closed Dean was suddenly jerked away by tiny hands. "Daddy. Daddy, wake up." Hearing the voice belonging to his five year old daughter he awoke immediately. _

_ "What's wrong Ry? Nightmare?" For the past few nights she'd been having them. Wiping her little green eyes she stuck out her lip nodding her head. Leaning over he picked her up placing her by his side. "How about you stay with me tonight? Sound good?" _

_ Cuddling into her daddy's chest Rylan fell asleep feeling safe and sound that night. No matter what the situation was, just being with her dad could make her feel better. That was one thing that always applied. _

The memory caused her to cry for the first time in a while. There was nothing she wished for more than to have that again. The older she got Rylan chose to show less affection towards her dad, deciding she was too old for it. Now with him being gone she realized how wrong she'd been. The saying "you never realize what you've got until it's gone" was never more true to her.

Bright and early at six o'clock sharp Rylan was awoken by the clashing of pots and pans. "Wake up princess, time to get to work." Taking the blanket and pulling it up to her face she let out an annoyed groan. One thing she absolutely didn't miss about living here was how everyone got up at the ass crack of dawn.

Splashing her face with water she fishtailed her hair to the side, making sure it'd be out of her face. Growing up a Winchester and around Bobby's house Rylan knew a lot about cars. As a little girl she watched her dad tune up his car plenty of times. And by the age of three she could name almost every part of a car. The older she got the more hands on she did with cars. Dean didn't want any daughter of his not knowing how to fix a car.

After not working on a car for a while it felt nice to get her hands dirty again. It was something normal Rylan had always known. Before learning about hunting and what her family really did she considered doing something with cars. Before becoming a hunter that's what her grandpa John did, co-owned a garage in Lawrence.

In the heat of Siox Falls Bobby watched on the porch as his niece fixed up an old car he had laying around. There wasn't much he actually needed to be done around the yard, but keeping Rylan busy was the only way she would feel better around here. Since they'd arrived home he watched as she drew in shapr breaths recalling certain memories. He knew because he found himself doing the same up until about a month ago.

It was scary to think that in a month she'd be turning fourteen and he'd be the only one to see it. Her face had changed slightly over the summer, her eyes took on a blue tint and her freckles were fading out. Despite the small changes she still looked like Dean, especially now with the grease stains all on her face and clothes.

Hours passing Rylan didn't notice when the sun went down. If it hadn't been for Bobby calling out that dinner was ready. It had been a while since she could truly relax. To others fixing a car might have been boring and strenuous, but it was another way she could feel connected to her dad. It was something they both loved.

During dinner the only thing Bobby heard was about what Rylan did the car. The entire time he kept a smile on his face, if it made her happy then he'd listen for hours. Sitting there he couldn't help but think of Dean. He would be so proud of Rylan if he were here. They'd all be sitting there smiling, Dean's more proud than everyone else. It was funny how a little girl changed a man in many different ways.

In a genuinely good mood for the first time in a while Rylan found herself venturing upstairs. There was one room she dared not to enter though. Her bedroom. Waiting in front of the door pacing back and fourth it took Ry a half an hour to finally walk into it.

Closing her eyes, afraid of how bad it'd hurt Rylan pressed her jacket to her chest taking in the smell. Over the past three months the scent had worn down, but it was still there due to how often he had worn it. "You're a Winchester Rylan, don't be afraid of anything." Dean's words rang in her mind, allowing her to open her green eyes.

Smirking she didn't know why she'd been so afraid all this time. Sure it hurt, and there was nothing more she wanted than for her dad to be there. But it also brought a smile to her face. On her desk sat a picture of the two sitting on the Impala about two years ago. Next to it was her, Sam, and her dad smiling while working over a car. Picking it up she found herself crying happy tears. The day both pictures were taken were found memories.

Dean and Sam had been gone for almost a month, days around Bobby's house were getting boring. The case the two had just worked was shritgas, bringing up bad memories for the oldest Winchester. Needing a break from hunting the boys rushed home and went on a quick vacation with Rylan. It was nothing amazing, or out of the world fun, it was a simple weekend in New Hampshire. The picture was taken after a trip to some goofy restaurant. Sam took it, seeing it as a special moment.  
>Recalling the memory made Rylan start to cry, at first it had been because she was happy eventually turning into tears of sadness. In the kitchen Bobby heard rustling from where her bedroom was. It was the only place that'd really been avoided the entire weekend home. Careful he snuck up looking into the doorway. Seeing the teenager crying he was unsure what to do.<p>

Hearing her uncle outside her door she turned to face him, crying hot tears. "I miss him so much Bobby. All I want is my daddy back, I can't do this anymore."

Seeing how hurt and emotional she finally let herself get he walked in wrapping his arms around her. "I know short stuff. I miss him too." And together the two sat. Neither could believe he was actually gone. That this was their life. 


	4. Finally

Speaking A Dead Language.

"We run on fumes your life and mine. Like the sands of time, Slippin' right on through And our loves the only truth. That's why I run to you."

**I'd just like to thank anyone reading my story and kierstlovesyou for being my first and only review. Please leave a review anyone if you can. Anons are on, so feel free! **

Sometimes the only thing someone needs is to actually feel the pain. Completely take it all in, and realize they're not the only one feeling it. Finally grasping the pain Rylan had actually been feeling for three months, it felt good to cry. Of course it didn't change the fact that her dad was dead, and things were falling apart. But it helped her see that this is where she was meant to be, home.

Moving back home helped both Rylan and Bobby cope with the loss of Dean a little bit better. Being around someone who'd also lost him actually made the two feel better. Neither wanted sympathy from the other, and it worked. When the topic needed to be avoided, it was avoided. No walking on eggshells around each other.

"Bobby, do I really have to go to school? It's my birthay!" Rylan complained brushing through her brown tangled hair.

The old man chuckled. "That ain't no excuse short stuff. You get to school and we'll go out get some real food. Sound good?"

Getting just a little annoyed with the constant mac and cheese around the house, she nodded. "Sounds good to me Bobby. Let's get going before I'm late."

School had been a hassle for Rylan. People knew her dad had died and they all stared at her like she was a freak. Girls she use to be friends with no longer wanted anything to do with the girl who barely spoke. And the only person she wanted to talk about was her family.

Back at the house when Bobby was done doing research for the day he began wrapping the three presents he'd gotten for Ry. Pepper spray, a journal, and a protection bracelet an old friend had given to him. Normally Dean would do all the wrapping for everyone, so it was all new to him. Out of every day of the year this was the one where Sam and Dean were always home. And most of the time John had even been there too.

His thoughts wondered back to the first birthday they spent all together. It had only been three weeks ago when Bobby had first met the newest Winchester. She was bright eyed and attached to her daddy's hip, smiling and giggling at everything. It was hard to not to fall in love with her, everyone in the family managed to.

Sixteen at the time Dean tried his hardest to plan a simple first birthday. He didn't know much about what little girl's wanted or how to throw your one year old a party. Regardless he tried his hardest. Rylan wouldn't remember it, and no matter how much John told him that, he still wanted to do something special.

In the tiny kitchen of Bobby's old house were three pink balloons and a few presents wrapped on the table. Dressed in an old purple flannel and jeans Rylan was held by her dad. It was simple but it was important to all of them. Hard to believe the little girl was already a year old, walking and talking. She was so aware of everyone around her and who they were. Her sam, dad, and pa. Only knowing Bobby for such a short time she was unable to fully recognize him. But they all mattered.

Later that night when Rylan was tuckered out and everyone was off doing their own things Dean sat in a rocking chair with his daughter. Not only did it mark his daughter's birthday, but it marked the day he became a dad. Of course in a few months that day would actually come, but still. In the year they'd had Ry his life had forever changed. He know had a mini version of himself to worry about. "I love you Rylan, always will."

The older she got the more fun the four were able to have with her birthdays. They were fond memories for Bobby, considering he never had his own children or family this was the next best thing. It was crazy how different this year was compared to last birthday. Dean had been a wreck unable to come to terms that his daughter was going to be thirteen.

Interrupted by his phone ringing Bobby placed down the half wrapped brown journal. "Yeah?"

"Bobby?" There was a slight familiarization to the voice on the other line.

Responding blandly he once again spoke "Yeah?"

A sigh of relief was let out from the other side. "It's me."

Scrunching up his nose Bobby began to get annoyed. "Who's 'Me'?"

"Dean."

Not feeling like putting up with the bull spewing from the other line, the phone went silent. Leaving the other line with dial tone sounds. Once again hearing his phone ring Bobby picked up taking a swig of his liquor. "Who is this?"

Needing to convince him Dean pleaded. "Bobby, listen to me."

"This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya." Of any day someone had to call pretending to be Dean it had to be short stuff's birthday.

Hours later just before the clock hit three and Bobby was heading out to pick up Rylan there was a knock on his door. On the doorstep appeared to be Dean Winchester in the flesh. Taken back from seeing him there was nothing said.

"Surprise." Dean said unsure of how one is supposed to approach someone after coming back from the dead.

With his mouth wide open Bobby stuttered "I, I don't.."

"Yeah, me neither." Dean took a step inside the familiar house. "But here I am. Where's the birthday girl?" Walking to the kitchen Dean looked around taking everything again. From behind him Bobby grabbed a silver knife reading to kill the shifter in his home. It was too good to be true, Dean wasn't alive. Lunging forward he tried to get the monster. Turning around before he could get slashed Dean grabbed Bobby's arm twisting it away from himself. "Bobby! It's me!"

"My ass!" Still unconvinced Bobby once again went in ready to kill.

Maneuvering around there was now a chair separating the two. "Woah, whoa, woah! Hold on. Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and.. you're the closest thing I have to a father and the closest thing Ry has to a grandpa. Today Rylan turns fourteen at four seventeen. She weighed four pounds and six ounces, eighteen inches long. Her favorite movie is Aladdin. I'm telling you Bobby, it's me."

Still a little unsure Bobby lowered the knife. In shock he took his hand placing it on his shoulder. The last time he'd seen this body there was blood dried all over the open flesh wounds. It couldn't have been really him. Taking the knife he went in once again.

Expecting the attack Dean was ready. "I'm not a shapeshifter!"

"Then you're a revenant!" Bobby accused.

Shoving the old man away with knife in hand he was ready to prove that he was really himself. "Alright, if I was either could I do this..with a silver knife?" Rolling up his sleeve Dean sliced his arm just above his elbow.

When the normal blood oozed from his arm that was truly when Bobby began to be convinced. "Dean?"

Taking a relieved breath he walked closer. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Without hesitation Bobby grabbed Dean pulling him in for a tight hug. Neither let go for a long time, unable to believe the moment was actually real. "It's..it's good to see you boy." He finally said letting go.

Smirking Dean looked down at the floor boards. "Yeah, you too."

Regardless of how happy he was to see him in the house again Bobby had to ask. "But, how did you bust out?"

Shrugging Dean didn't even know what to say. "Couldn't tell ya. I just woke up in a pine box." Looking up from the ground he was jolted even more awake from water being splashed in his face. "I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry can't ever be too careful." Looking at the wall he saw the time, realizing he was late to pick up little one. "Hell, I'm late. Got to go pick up Ry."

Hearing his daughter's name sent a sense of enthusiasm through Dean's body. "Let me come with. You don't even know how much I've missed her."

Putting a hand out Bobby stopped him. "Why don't you stay here. Suprise her?"

Sitting down on the couch he let out a frustrated grin. "I guess, just hurry home. I don't think I can wait much longer."

Sitting on the bench in front of her school Rylan sighed. Bobby was late, normally by the time she got out of the building he was parked right there. But not today, on her birthday of all days. Huffing and rolling her eyes she called her uncle Sam.

"Happy birthday Ry!" Was the first thing she heard from the other line. It was nice to hear her uncle's voice.

Chipping the blue nail polish from her nails Rylan chuckled. "Thanks Uncle Sammy. So what're you up to?"

He wasn't going to tell his fourteen year old niece he'd just got done torturing a demon so he casually lied. "Just hanging around with Ruby, what aout you? Bobby doing anything special for your birthday? She says happy birthday by the way."

"Tell her I said thanks. And waiting for Bobby to pick me up. I think he might've fallen asleep and now I'll have to walk home. We're supposed to go out to dinner since all we can make is noodles with cheese on them." She explained rolling her eyes.

Needing to go he rushed the conversation "I'm sure he's just running late Ry. Don't walk home, it's too dangerous you know that. But have fun, I promise I'll come up soon. I've got your presents in the impala anyways. I'll talk to you later, happy birthday again kiddo."

Sad that the conversation was set short she sighed. "Thanks Sammy. Be careful. See you soon." So far this had been the crappiest birthday Rylan had ever had.

Waking up this morning she'd expected to feel excited like she always had. But this year was different. Instead of walking down stairs to pancakes made by her dad, she found a simple bowl of cereal made by Bobby. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but pancakes had become a tradition. Instead of a loud, goofy chorus of happy birthday from her family, it was a simple happy birthday from Bobby.

The only thing that had followed her all day was the growing sadness. Last year had been her first birthday without her papa, but somehow she'd gotten through it. Without her papa, Sam, and her dad there it seemed unbearable. All she wanted to do was go home and cry in her room alone. A birthday wasn't even worth it when you didn't have everyone you loved there.

After a half hour of waiting finally Bobby pulled up with a pie sitting in the front seat. Seeing the pie Rylan knew exactly what that meant. They weren't going out. With every second passing by it seemed like this was the worse birthday anyone could ever have.  
>Trying to hide the fact that this was about to be the best birthday she'd ever had Bobby played along. "Sorry princess. I know it's your birthday but this really important case came up. I gotta leave tonight, you'll be okay though right?" With a nod he looked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make it up to you when I get home. I promise. But we can celebrate with this pie when we get home. Sound good?"<p>

Not wanting to be a spoiled brat Rylan sent a genuine smile to him. "Yeah, sounds perfect Bobby. I was actually thinking when you get home if we could ya know go visit dad. I know it's just a little old cross but it might help."

Hiding the fact that her daddy was sitting in the living room was so hard for Bobby. He almost felt bad about the lies he created just to surprise her even more. But remembering how rewarding it would be for all of them to come home to Dean made it all okay. "Anything you want short stuff. I think he'd like that."

Ever since her papa had died death had been a looming topic in Rylan's mind. It was something that everyone had to cope at some point in their lives, ad eventually come to terms that they too would die. No matter how much you prepare yourself for it, it's not an easy thing. It wasn't fair, you lose someone forever and have to move on.

Staring out the window her dad was once again on her mind. It made her wonder what life would be like if he was still alive. He wouldn't have made her go to school because tomorrow him and Sammy would leave once again. Sam would make fun of him for getting emotional when Rylan blew out her candles as he did every year. But that wasn't the case. And it never would be again.

Without any thought or hesitation Rylan knew what she'd wish for every year on her birthday. With all the magic and supernatural things that happened in her family, maybe one day it'd come true. Her dad always told her if you wanted it to happen and tried your hardest you could make it happen. Of course he always aimed that towards a career choice or anything normal.

The old car finally arrived back to their house. From inside Dean was freaking out, pacing back and fourth. As excited as he was to finally see Rylan again his heart was racing with fear. What would her reaction be? If she were mad he would understand but of course that wasn't the reaction he wanted. This moment had to be perfect though, it was something he wanted them both to remember for the rest of their lives. Should he make it casual? Funny? Sentimental?

Looking out the window he realized he had no time to figure out anything. Standing in the living room he heard her footsteps approaching the door. Taking in a deep breath he knew this was it. This was the moment he'd been dreaming of. His four months in hell, this was who kept him going. Kept him alive, and not wanting to give in or up. There was no going back now.

Carrying in the pie Rylan kept her eyes in the kitchen, not even noticing her dad standing in the kitchen. Opening up the fridge she placed the pie on the second rack and pulled out some juice. From behind her in the living room Dean impatiently waited for her to turn around. Who knew pouring juice took so long?

Unable to wait any longer Dean finally broke the silence. "Happy birthday Rylan Mary."

Recognizing the voice she turned around. Seeing a man that looked like and sounded like her father sent shock through her body. There was no way he was here. Unsure of what to do Rylan called out to Bobby, alarm evident in her voice.

Finally coming inside the house he smiled. "Surprise princess, it's really him."

Slowly she began walking towards her dad. Her lip quivered, and she tried to hold back her tears. "Daddy?"

Opening up his arms Dean half smiled. "It's me short stuff. Now come here."

Grinning ear to ear she ran right into her dad's open arms. Finally reaching them it was as if he'd never been gone. All the horrors that'd been her life for the past four months seemed to fade away. Nothing could compare to this moment, and never would. Rylan could say she'd felt safe, and happy. It was warm, and unselfish. Here she was with her dad.

Burying her head in his shoulder she just cried and cried. It was the one moment she dreamed about for months, the moment she never thought she'd have again. Her body shook with happiness and utter joy. Nothing needed to be said, it was the moment speaking so many words.

Dean held on tighter than he'd ever held his daughter. He held onto her more than he had the moment he realized he loved her. Tighter than he did after Sammy walked out on them. Or the time when she ran off while at school and he found her at the park. And mostly tighter than when he'd lost Sam to death. None of those times compared to this moment.

In this moment neither of them cared if they were showing their chick-flick side, or that Bobby was standing there watching. For now it was just them reuniting after too much time apart. This was theirs.

From the kitchen Bobby watched with tears in his eyes. He had imagined the moment the entire ride there and back. But nothing compared to this. For months he'd suffered and watched her suffer along with him. Now he watched her be put back together again. It was funny how just one person can make a person break, but be able to put them back together in just a second.

After ten whole minutes of nothing being said, Rylan puller herself back to get a good look at her father's face. Nothing had changed about him. His green eyes, freckles and messy hair. His smile was hopeful and sad at the same time.

Four months may have not been that long to anyone else but to a father it was the longest time. In just the four months he'd been dead she'd changed a little. Her hair was a little longer, and her face now was starting to look older. She wasn't his little green eyed baby anymore. Rylan was growing up.

He remembered the first time he realized how much he truly loved her. It was about two months after she'd arrived on the doorstep. He hadn't been getting much sleep the past few weeks, it seemed like his dad was always mad and he just wanted a break from being a dad.

It was three in the morning and the only way she'd stop crying was if she was laying down next to him. It irritated him how much this little person depended on him, wanted him every second of the day. Sighing he looked down at her, and Dean truly saw her. He never knew what changed in him, but something did.

His little girl was smiling at him with wide and hopeful eyes. All she knew was how happy she was and that this was the man that took care of her. Rylan was innocent and he wanted her to remain that way forever. She became the center of his world.

After that John watched happily as his son really became a father. He had the patience to get her to sleep, and smiled at her. He worried about her on a daily basis, watching her with careful eyes. That's when Dean Winchester's life really began.

**So there's that! Talk about tear jerker, woo. I had a lot of inspiration from artists like Kodaline, Darius Rucker, and The Fray. So please please please leave me a review letting me know what you think. Once we get more into the story the chapters will be more lengthy. **


	5. Chapter 5

Speaking A Dead Language.

But I'm only human_  
><em>And I bleed when I fall down_  
><em>I'm only human_  
><em>And I crash and I break down_  
><em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart _  
><em>You build me up and then I fall apart_  
><em>'Cause I'm only human_ – Human Christina Perri_

Getting broken is what it really means to be human. Being thrown down on the ground and stomped on so many times you find it hard to breathe. You have to be put through hell (sometimes literal hell) to find that meaning. And one day when you come out on top you have a right to say "_I'm human."_ You've been stabbed in the heart, built up and torn down. But somehow you lived through it and that's something to be proud of.

In his twenty nine years not once had Dean Winchester ever truly felt human. But here, alive sitting with his daughter once again he did feel the true meaning of human. He couldn't have felt anything better than this. Sure things were still unclear and there was hell breaking loose, but he was alive. He'd gotten the second chance to be the father his daughter deserved.

The only thing missing from the scene was Sam, if he'd been there they each could've easily named the moment their best. Of course for the hour Rylan and Dean sat while she talked, Sam had momentarily been forgotten. Considering the fourteen year old talked literally for an hour and a half, nobody could be to blame.

Not wanting her dad to freak out over her hunting obsessing period she just told him he and Jo would go shopping a lot. She definitely did not need him knowing she ended up in the hospital. If he ever knew that he probably never let her skip a meal ever again. It was stupid and made her weak, something she'd promised herself never to do again.

The moment was still very unreal. The one person she wanted the most and never expected to see again was here. Rylan could easily say that she'd never take her dad for granted. She'd gotten lucky, he came back. But there'd be a day where he wouldn't and she knew that. For now though, he was here and alive. That was the only thing she could ever hope for in life.

Dean was the only person to ever be constant in Rylan's life. When her Uncle left, it was just her and her dad for a while. They lived on the road, staying in plenty of motels and eating crappy food. But regardless he was always there for her. No matter how long they were gone hunting, he always called every day and would rush home. She knew no matter how far apart they were, he'd be there for her.

Growing up Rylan had always wished she had a mother like everyone else did. Someone who would _actually_ know how to put her hair into a ponytail, a mom to talk to about periods and boys, mom stuff. Her dad was an easy person to talk to, but it was embarrassing to talk about that stuff with him. Now with having lost him for four months, she realized she didn't need a mom. Her dad made up for that role. Sometimes you don't need anyone but your dad.

In his life he'd made a ton of mistakes. Sometimes he thought he was a horrible dad. Ever since Sam had come back into his life it'd been the two of them on the road hunting whatever they could find. That left him to see Rylan only a few times a month. She never complained, took what she got. But Dean knew, he'd lived that life. As he got older he begun to miss his dad less and less, care about it less. He didn't want that to happen to his daughter. Dean wasn't going to be his father.

After his daughter's fifth birthday Dean told himself he wasn't going to hunt, Ry was going to get the life she deserved. Of course it wasn't that easy with a father like John. Nothing was easy being the son of John Winchester. "You decided to keep her Dean. Now you're going to work around that. You'll find a way to hunt." That was the "great" advice his father had given him all those years ago. And somehow he did make it work, just not the way he had wanted it to.

Sometimes it had seemed like his father didn't care about Rylan at all. She was just another person to worry about, get in the way of hunting. The older both of them got, the further they grew apart. As a baby he'd always hold her and even play with her if he had a free minute. When Dean turned to Bobby for help more and more John drifted away. Rylan had always loved her grandpa though, it took a while to figure him out. He was a complicated person, closed off and sometimes mean. But she never thought he was a bad man.

Traveling around with her dad all the time she would always hear people say how much Dean was like John. That was one thing she never saw, especially now at fourteen. Her grandpa would get mean when he drank, yelling at her uncle and dad. He was always barking orders at them, and even drove Sam away. That was one thing Rylan could count on her dad for. Sometimes it didn't seem like it but he was all for her making her own choices.

The more and more Rylan thought about it, which she had a lot of time to just think, her dad was an amazing person. He saved people, was both a mom and dad, and came back from hell. Her life might not have been perfect or close to it in any way but she had one of the best families anyone could have. All she had was her dad, Uncle Sam, and Bobby and it was just enough.

"So I'm assuming I don't have to go to school tomorrow?" Getting your dad back from hell seemed like a good enough excuse.

Playing along Dean shrugged "I don't know kiddo, school is still pretty important.." With a smirk Rylan knew he was just joking around with her. It seemed childish to still do these things with her dad, but it was apart of their relationship.

Leaning over to hug him once again she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Oh yeah, you know how much I love school." Hugging him wasn't going to get old any time soon. It was one of those things you take for granted not realizing how great they truly are and then its gone. Little things like that were always what _truly_ mattered.

"You're such a suck up." He rolled his eyes, then became serious. "Anyways, so obviously you're skipping school tomorrow. How would you like to pay a visit to your dear Uncle?"

Her eyes widened, it'd been too long since she'd seen him. Although they talked on the phone at least once a week, it still wasn't the same. Sam wasn't there to play around with her when she was bored, or they couldn't tag team and mock her dad together. Her uncle was always good at calming down her and her dads fights and there when it was something she didn't want to talk to her dad about; like boys.

Her dad had a tendency to be very overprotective and knowing the truth it was understandable. Rylan loved it but at the same time it was one of the things she hated the most about her dad_._ About a year ago Josh Edwards asked her to go to the spring dance, he was cute and she couldn't resist saying yes. When she told Dean he didn't take it well.

"You're way too young to be getting involved with boys Rylan!"

Rolling her eyes she yelled back "I'm almost fourteen dad, most girls in my school have already made out with boys!"

Cringing at the word he crossed his arms. "You can go to the dance, just not with that Jacob kid. Go with some friends or something."

"I'm going to the dance with _Josh _dad. You can't treat me like I'm five forever."

God, he wished she would stay little forever. The older she got the more problems they seemed to have. "If you're going to be like this you won't even be going to the dance young lady."

Beyond irritated at this point Rylan let out an aggravated scream and marched out of the kitchen and went up to her room. Sam witnessing the entire fight followed after her. He could understand where his brother was coming from and didn't want her to grow up either, but he also understand his niece _wanting_ and _needing_ to grow up. After calming down an angry teenager Dean was eventually convinced to apologize, allowing his daughter to go to the dance with the boy. Every day leading up to the dance he would mumble angrily around the house and work on cars. The night of the dance he waited on the porch holding a gun. If anyone else had seen the scene they'd laugh. Bobby, Sam and Rylan knew he meant business though. Looking back at the memory now of course it made Rylan chuckle and miss her uncle even more than she already had. Without him the family was unbalanced, missing necessary qualities for it all to work. Her dad was the base, holding everyone together and up. Bobby was someone you could go to for anything, could count on him to give it to ya straight. Sam knew what to do in almost any situation, common sense being a great trait. Rylan didn't exactly know what she was good for in the family, but without those three it just didn't work.

"Couldn't think of anything else to do dad!" Too excited by the fact that in a few hours her family would once again be reunited Rylan hadn't even asked any details. It would just confuse her and make her brain hurt, an hour of math was enough confusion for her day.

Running up to her room she grabbed the old suit case from her closet. There were stickers covering it from side to side. Ever since she was a little girl collecting stickers became a little hobby. Now since she didn't travel too much her dad and uncle would grab them everywhere they went. There were stickers from Maine all the way to California. It was just something to make her smile.

A sudden feeling creeped up to her as she packed her clothes. The last time she'd been here packing clothes it was when her dad was going to die. Despite knowing he was right down stairs, alive and talking to Bobby it didn't help. The memories and pain would never go away as much as she wanted it to. Her dad had died that would never go away either.

Thinking about everything her hands found there way away from the suitcase. The packing had ceased and sweat began to form on her forehead, there also was a tightening feeling from her chest. Wiping the sweat from her chest with one hand, the other was put on her chest. Feeling lightheaded Rylan decided laying on the bed would probably be a smart choice.

Closing her eyes and taking breathes slowly and carefully memories of that day were unwinding in front of her. How hard she clung to her dad, the pain she felt watching him walk away knowing nothing could be done. In just a few seconds she found herself reliving it all.

Only did Rylan come back to reality when she heard her dad's voice coming up the stairs. Her dad had enough to worry about as it was, she didn't need to be another problem to their ever growing problems. Composing herself quickly she got off the bed and started packing again. Inside her chest her heart still beat at a hundred miles an hour, not helping anything.

"Almost ready to g-" As much as she tried to hide it, Dean could still see there was something wrong with his daughter. "You okay kiddo? You look a little sick.." Putting his hand up to her forehead he felt just a little warmth.

Faking a smile Rylan laughed it off, removing her father's hand from her forehead. "Dad, I'm fine. It's something going around, just getting over it. I'll pop some medicine in and be good to go. Speaking of going I am ready!" Shutting her suitcase she began walking out the door.

Being gone four months didn't diminish Dean's skills in parenting at all. He knew everything about his daughter. Her favorite band, favorite color, when she was lying, and when something was truly wrong. When she lied her eyes twitched once on the left side. It was so subtle nobody else would notice, nobody but Dean would notice. The other thing about his daughter was she didn't give in easily if there was anything Rylan didn't want you to know, you weren't gonna know unless you constantly bugged her about it.

Thankfully over the years Dean learned all this and could use it to his advantage. Rylan wasn't just getting over some sickness everyone had. It was something much more than that. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her at almost all times and eventually get whatever was bugging her to be put out in the open. Like many other qualities though that had been from her father. Or maybe it was just a Winchester thing, keeping secrets.

Dean looked around the room, nothing had changed at all. There were still the same pictures, a pile of clothes to the front of her bed and a towel hanging from the door. Still being able to tell anyone every little detail about his daughter made him happy. While time had gone on as he'd been in hell it was nice to come back to things and have them mostly be the same. It was important just in case something bad ever happened.

Shutting the door behind him it almost seemed unreal that things were gonna be put together again. They didn't have to worry about the day Dean would go to hell. Of course without that there was something else to worry about; _What _pulled Dean from hell?

Recovering and forgetting about her panic attack or whatever it had been Rylan now felt excitement. They were headed to Pontiac, Illinois to recover her uncle. Throughout the year her father was doomed to hell she'd been on a few cases with them, of course for her it actually meant sitting in a motel room and doing nothing. But there was obviously a case if her dad had just come back from hell with no explanation. And she was going to help whether they liked it or not.

During the time Rylan had to reflect on practically everything and think about things hunting often came up. She'd known many people who were hunters, her entire family, Ellen and Jo. If her grandpa were still alive it would be a given for her to become a hunter. He had pushed his kids into it from such a young age. Despite Dean telling his father it wasn't going to be his and Rylan's life after a certain amount of time it was always in Johns plans to continue the life among his family. Hunting was something you don't just stop.

Being a hunter was something she knew she could do. It was in her blood, going back quite a few generations. And despite none of them truly knowing this information now Rylan really never even had a choice. Destiny would make sure the youngest Winchester would become a hunter. Destiny always had a plan, the Winchesters being important to that plan.

Once again in the back seat of the car going on a road-trip felt normal. Of course they weren't in the Impala, still there was something about it that made each feel better about the entire situation. Next to Rylan and Sam being important on his go see list Dean was looking forward to getting back to driving the Impala. For a car it held a large significance in their lives.

As the hours dragged by and their boredom caught up to each sitting in the car. Not soon after the sun went down and darkness met the sky Bobby, Dean and Rylan pulled into the parking lot of Astoria Motel. Like expected parked just a few cars away was the old '67 Chevy Impala.

Dean mentally prepared himself for the moment about to come. Sam was inside that motel room and had no clue his brother was alive. There was no way for any of them to guess how he'd react. Would there be tears? Angry words of hate? Or for once in their lives would something actually go good?

"Bobby maybe it'd be best if you stay here with short-stack. Just so I can make sure everything is good?" Dean suggested before getting out of the car.

Unbuckling from her seat the teen put a reassuring hand on her father's shoulder. "We'll be fine dad. It's just Sammy."

Ready for the moment to finally come the oldest shook his head agreeing. It was just his little brother. His best friend, co-worker, the one he took care his entire life, his daughter's best friend. Sam was so much more than _just_ Sam.

The trio walked down the halls of the dingy old motel. It was a stereotypical motel for them, kind of smelly and dirty but cheap enough that it'd work. At the end of the hallway was room 207 where "Wedge Antilles" currently resided in. More than ready to see his brother Dean winked over to his daughter. Things were gonna be okay.

Raising his hand Bobby knocked three times. From the other side they heard light footsteps instead of the heavy ones they were all use to. In the doorway stood a woman about five four with dark brown hair and was just hanging around in her underwear. "So where is it?" She questioned.

"Where's what?" Bobby retorted back.

Making a face as if it were the most obvious thing in the world the girl insisted with "The pizza that takes two guys and a kid to deliver?"

Biting her lip Rylan knocked her elbow into her father's side. "I don't think we've got the right room.."

Behind the half naked girl Sam walked into the scene. "Hey is-" As soon as he saw who was actually standing in the door he felt numb. He didn't even know what he truly felt.

One thing was for sure. Dean felt everything good. There right across from him stood his baby brother, to his left was his daughter to the right was Bobby. For the first time in four months here they all were under one roof. "Heya Sammy."

Pushing down any eagerness to run over and hug her uncle Rylan wanted her dad to have this moment. She knew how close they had always been despite their differences and conflicts. No matter what happened the two would always be brothers.

None of them were prepared as Sam pulled out a knife ready to attack Dean. The girl in her underwear and Rylan screamed, watching the scene unfold in front of them. Bobby interrupted grabbing Sam and pulling him away from his brother's direction. "Who are you?" He shouted against the wall.

Grasping reality and the situation Rylan walked up calmly to her uncle. Putting a kind hand on his shoulder she looked him in the eyes. "Uncle Sammy, it's him. I promise you, he's really here."

"What.." The struggling came to a cease, and Bobby released him. Grasping the idea that his brother was alive and standing in front of him a wave of emotions flooded over Sam.

Ecstatic to have the acceptance from his brother Dean smirked. "I know I look fantastic, right?"

Close to tears and finally released wholesomely from Bobby's grasp he walked right to Dean. Without any uncertainty he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hold. Not even trying to hold back Rylan felt a rush of tears slide down her face. Nothing about this moment wasn't emotion even reaching Bobby. After several moments spent hugging the two pulled away but just to get a better look at one another.

Just as he did with his daughter Dean wanted to note any changes, even subtle changes. Sam's hair had grown slightly, and his face had lost the last remaining roundness it previously had. Other than that his little brother looked the same. Little had he known how much he really had changed during his time away from everyone.

The silence was only interrupted when the girl spoke. "So are you two..like together?"

"What? No, no. He's my brother.." With all the joy from the events everyone forgot her presence.

Nodding her head she pointed towards the bed where her pants laid. "Right. It's probably best I go.."

Nobody could've agreed more.

When all her things were gathered Sam walked her to the door. Opening the door the pair couldn't have been any more awkward. "So call me." She practically begged.

With no obvious intentions of ever calling Sam nodded with a false smile. "Yeah, of course Kathy."

"Kristy.." Dean and Rylan alike in more than just a few ways held in a laugh watching both of their faces drop.

When the door finally was shut allowing the privacy of the family Rylan beamed. Jumping off the chair she ran straight into her uncle's giant arms wrapping her legs around him. The hug was everything she could've hoped for in this moment. Warm, safe, and loving.

People always tell you to value what you've got because you're going to lose it one day, and you never realize how good you have it until it's gone. It isn't until these things were really gone that you begin to grasp those ideas but its too late. Sam knew how much he missed his niece and brother but here with them actually made him realize it even more.

It was crazy how many feelings they had all felt in just a few short minutes. None of them had ever been eager to show their emotions when it came to sappy chick-flick moments like this. Here in this moment it was impossible not to show any loving emotions.

The moment reminded Sam of the day they reunited after being gone at Stafford. While at Stanford he'd received pictures and called her every few months seen her gradually grow. Upon leaving his family Rylan had only been eight, when he saw her again she was eleven. The pair had lost the bond they shared over eight years, he had barely known the eleven year old. Soon enough though they were back to their usual batter of jokes and teasing of Dean.

It was in the dead of night when the Impala pulled up to the apartment. Waiting outside the door while her dad snuck in Rylan struggled to remember her Uncle. His face was blurry in her mind, and she remembered they were best friends. After almost four years feelings about her uncle were unclear. All of the uncertainty disappeared as he opened his arms bending down to her height. "Hey Ry Fry."

A lot had changed since then. So much. They lost a lot, and grew up more than most people ever did. Instead of having to bend down three feet he only leaned forward a little to pick up his niece. She was becoming a young woman, and nothing could've saddened them more.

"Hey Ry Fry." Placing a kiss on the top of her light brown hair Sam placed her back on her feet.

Unable to wipe the grin from her face she replied with a gentle punch to his arm. "Hey there big foot."

Hating to interrupt the loving moment Dean wrapped an arm around Ry. "So, Sam you want to share how you brought me back?"

The smile faded from Sam's face, it was replaced by genuine confusion. "You think I did this? What made a deal? Dean I swear I didn't do this. I tried, trust me I tried." Memories of the lonely nights he spent plotting how his brother would return flogged his mind. "No demon would deal."

Crossing his arms he wasn't sure what to believe. "Don't lie to me Sam." The tone in his voice proved the seriousness of the situation.

Raising his hands in defense Sam almost begged for them all to believe him. "I promise you I'm not lying. But trust me I wish it was me who brought you back. I'm sorry it wasn't me." He'd felt as if it was his responsibility to bring him back since he was the reason his brother was rotting in hell. "I'm sorry Dean."

Accepting that his brother wasn't the reason he was topside Dean's voice lowered. "Don't apologize Sammy. You don't have to apologize."

Interrupting the silence between the pair Bobby raised the obvious question. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure as hell glad we don't have to worry about pulling him from hell. But if he didn't get ya out who did?"

After truly believing that Sam was innocent they all sat down to a comfortable silence. On the couch Rylan yawned next to her dad who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Both were afraid to let the other out of their sight in fear that it was all just a dream and they were going to wake up. Sam rummaged through the fridge for something other than beer. Hiding way back behind the ongoing amount of beer was a full bottle of water.

"So what were you doing here if you weren't digging up my grave?" Dean inquired popping open his beer.

Joining them Sam shrugged and began explaining himself. "When I knew there wasn't any way of saving you I decided to hunt down Lilith."

"All by yourself? What are you, your old man?" Bobby angrily accused.

Unable to look him in the eye Sam started to apologize. "I know. I'm sorry Bobby. I should've called you. I was pretty messed up."

Not at all invested in the current conversation Dean reached across and picked up a floral printed bra. "Oh yeah, pretty messed up."

"Why's that girls bra in your bed Uncle Sam?" Even though Rylan was mature in many other ways most girls her age weren't, there were the things she was kept in the dark about. Dean wanted to put off the sex talk as long as possible.

Bobby and Dean began to laugh. "Yeah Sam, tell me why is her bra in your bed?"

Wanting to get back at his brother for the comment he decided she was old enough for this comment "How about you ask your dad all about sex Ry?"

Not ready for that he quickly shut up and shook his head. "We'll talk about that another time kiddo." Unimpressed by the new conversation that had to happen Dean tried to continue with the actual topic. "Alright, so about me busting out of the inferno. We're gonna need some help figure this out. Bobby you wanna call Ellen. See if she can watch Ry for a little bit?"

"Dad. I'm fourteen now, I can come with you guys. There's three of you, I'm gonna be fine. Plus if you drop me off anywhere I will run away and starve myself." It was a low blow, but Rylan discovered if you wanted to get anywhere in life; you had to fight dirty.

Sam had to agree in a sense. After spending four months apart leaving her again wouldn't make sense. "The kid makes a pretty good point."

Packing up only an hour later were they all discussing plans for meeting the physic. "She's about four hours away. You all try and keep up." Bobby jumped into his car leaving Sam alone with his brother, niece and the Impala.

"I'm assuming you're gonna want to drive?" Nothing had sounded sweeter to Dean's ears.

** Hope you guys liked it! I put a lot of work into this chapter so please please leave me a review and any suggestions or questions! Thanks!**


	6. Time to meet Castiel

Speaking a Dead Language

"Oh alien, you'll be just fine. You've always been beautiful to me. Oh alien, pay us no mind, we haven't the light you hold to see." - Alien, Thriving Ivory.

Rylan slept in the back seat of the Impala. Something she'd been doing all her life. There was the sense of comfort and safety with this car. It meant her dad was here and wherever her dad was, things were going to be okay.

Every little girl looks up to her father as a superhero. Your daddy fixes up your ouchies, reads you funny stories before bed and teaches you how to ride a bike. Eventually this idea of actually living with a superhero fades for girls, but for Rylan that never once went away. This man would always be a hero.

While riding in the car listening to old school rock like always the young girl found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She'd gotten into the routine of going to bed by nine every single night. In just a few hours it would once again be day, this was a long stretch for her. It was just a fear that she'd wake up and find herself back in her bed without her dad or uncle.

Once Dean had seen his daughter dozing off a few times but catching herself and sitting back up he let her know it was fine to go to sleep. It was one thing she'd always done, wanted to stay up as late as possible. Too much happened around and Rylan didn't want to miss any of it. "Close your eyes Ry, you're tired."

"Dad, we'll be at that lady's place soon!"

Rolling his eyes Dean reassured her worries. "We promise to wake you up as soon as we're there kiddo." As soon as the words left his mouth she was off snoring only proving how exhausted she'd been.

There was a comfort Dean found in watching Rylan sleep. She just looked so innocent, like she had no idea about the things that were really out there. In his final days that was were he found himself the most calm. The rest of the time all he could feel was anger, not at himself, or her, or even Sam. Just the world. Nothing was fair, he'd lost both his parents, his brother and the only way for it all to be okay was for him to die. For an entire year he thought he'd never get to see his baby girl have another birthday. But once again that was proved wrong.

In silence from the passenger seat Sam watched his brother. Just by looking at his expression he could tell he was thinking about Rylan. Whenever he did there was this look of love and sadness. Not being a father himself Sam couldn't understand how his brother felt. It was still crazy to think of his brother as someone's dad even after fourteen years.

Fourteen years went by too fast, despite being just eleven at the time he remembered the day and years following his niece's arrival. His first thought was how a baby is even made, and second where was her mother? Nobody talked about it around him for a while. The subject had been taboo. The older he got and the closer he and Dean became the more Sam was allowed to know. Unlike their mother hers was still alive, but didn't want her. To this day it was beyond him why Katherine wouldn't want her. She'd been a beautiful and good baby, growing up to be an amazing young lady. One of his best friend's even.

Leaving her for college had been one of the hardest things Sam had even done. Only eight at the time Rylan hadn't understood why her uncle was leaving her family. Tears ran down her face when he waved goodbye through the window with her tiny hands. The look on her face that day still hurt his heart just thinking about it.

Four men's lives had forever been changed by a little girl. That was one thing none of them were ever going to figure out how it happened. Rylan Mary Winchester somehow brought out the best qualities in everyone of them, made them want to be better people, do better. All for her.

One question had been bothering Dean for the limited hours he had been alive. It was eating at him, begging to be released from his mouth and into the open. But did he really want to know the answer? Either way if it wasn't spoken he was pretty sure he would explode. "Why'd you leave Ry?"

The question took Sam by surprise. It was something he was expecting to be asked about, Rylan was his brother's main priority in life anyways.

"Depends."

Did he even know why he left, truly? "I don't know, uh. It's complicated Dean." Getting the look from his brother he knew he had to say something, anything. "She's so much like you, and it was overwhelming man. All Ry did after you were gone was cry, there was no smiles or laughs. Rylan wasn't Ry anymore. I couldn't sit around and watch that so I just left."

Unsure of how to feel about his brother's words Dean nodded with the mental picture of his broken daughter. He'd seen her cry plenty of times and always could fix her tears. After talking to her about what was going on he would crack some lame joke making her laugh. It was difficult to know that his daughter was hurt and there was nobody around to fix her.

Not too soon later, with the sun in the sky the two cars pulled into the driveway belonging to Pamela Barnes. Still asleep in the back of the Impala Dean quietly went to go pick her up. Despite promising to wake her when the arrived at the house he didn't want her involved in any of this. Whatever raised him was extremely powerful and dangerous. So picking Rylan up carefully he laid her head into his shoulder shielding her face away from the sun.

"You ain't gonna wake the kid up?" Bobby questioned approaching the door.

Dean shrugged "I'm not getting her involved in whatever the hell this thing is."

Before Bobby could argue back Pamela Barnes opened the door. On her body she wore a black tank top and jeans. Her skin was very so tan and wasn't much older than thirty four. "Bobby!" Leaning forward she grabbed him in a hug, and just for a moment lifted him off the ground.

Her loud raspy voice caused Rylan to stir awake in her father's arms. Not wanting to be rude Dean swore mentally. "Hey kiddo, you can go back to sleep. Gotta get all rested up."

Already too awake at this point she shook her head, ready to figure out how her dad was back here. "Nope, I'm in this with ya dad. I can help. Just let me do this one thing!"

"Ry-"

Before even starting to discuss how much he didn't want his daughter to be involved in any of this hunting shit Pamela interrupted with her two cents. "So these must be the boys! And your niece Rylan right?"

Removing his eyes from Rylan Dean looked over, more like down to Pamela. "Hey." Sam and his daughter huffed and rolled their eyes. It was always very obvious when the eldest Winchester was flirting.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchesrer. Out of the fire and back into the frying pan huh? Well my dear that makes you a rare individual." Sending a flirty smile back, you could tell she as well was very interested. "So why don't you all come on in. I've been listening, and nobody is telling me who busted you out."

Shutting the door behind her it was impossible not to notice all the little trinkets around the house. From what Rylan already knew about this woman it was evident that she had been doing this for a while. This was the first psychic she'd ever met, and so far it'd been pretty interesting.

Picking up one of the little dream catcher's from the other room her dad's loud voice echoed. "There is no way in hell she's getting involved in a damn seance bobby! She's only fourteen, we can take her out to Jo and Ellen. Be back before tomorrow morning."

"I'm not going back there Dean Winchester. Whatever happened to you involves me because in case you forgot I am your daughter. So don't even try it."

Impressed Pamela walked over lounging her arms across the little girl's shoulders. "We'll get along just fine sweetheart."

Dean wasn't impressed at all. If he was the only one here and not making decisions Rylan would be sitting her ass in the car down the road, as far from this as possible. But with Bobby, Sam, and now Pamela backing her up on this that really wasn't an option. The only thing making him feel a little better was the fact that the thing wouldn't be summoned here.

Around the table Rylan jumped in her seat already too excited about this. She hoped this would prove to her father that she _could _do this. Even though she was only fourteen now this was what her future held. It was unavoidable considering her father, grandfather, uncle and Bobby were all hunters. Rylan Winchester needed to be a hunter.

With six candles sitting in the middle of the table all were seated. The only light in the room came from the candles giving it a true horror movie feel. Pamela began to instruct their seance by telling everyone to take each others hands. Looking over to her father Rylan gave an extra squeeze reassuring him she was going to be fine. "Okay, I'm gonna need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Everyone looked over to Dean and the psychic's hand began rubbing his inner thigh.

Being very interested but realizing his daughter was right next to him he muttered "Well, he didn't touch me there.."

"My mistake." Pamela smirked, knowing completely that it wasn't a mistake touching Dean. Waiting only a few seconds, Dean revealed the red hand-print left on his shoulder. Matching her hand right up against it the true part began. "Okay," everyone's eyes shut. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." The phrase was repeated twice more before anything started to happen. The television in the room began to flicker with static. "I invoke, conjure, and command...Castiel? No, sorry, Castiel I don't scare easily."

With the first information given about the monster Dean questioned. "Castiel?"

Unfocused for a moment Pamela informed them of what was going on. "It's name, Castiel. He's warning me."

More and more began to happen, white noise and static filled the room and the table started to shake. The grip Rylan held on her uncle Sam and father's hands tightened. She wasn't sure how to feel about all that was happening around her. As much as she hated to admit it there was slight fear surging through her body. This was one thing her father would never know.

The chanting continued a few more times, each time getting louder and anger more evident in her voice. "I conjure and command you to show me your face!" The table shook harder and harder, scaring all of them at this point.

Bobby opened his eyes when it all became too much, overwhelming. "Maybe we should stop.."

Too aggressive she continued, determined to find out what this thing was..just get one small look at it. "I almost got it! I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

In the middle of the table the six candles are flared up, rising at least seven feet into the air. All while Rylan's eyes were concentrating on the flames Pamela started screaming. Her blues eyes widened in fear, soon enough they filled with white burning flames. When the screams stopped she collapsed to the ground causing everything around them to stop.

From there on everything that happened, happened in a blur. Bobby ran to Pamela's side in hopes that she was still alive. Sam rushed out of his stance to grab a phone and call 911. Soon enough as expected Rylan was being held in her father's trembling arms.

Now that he knew what this thing was capable of, it made him more afraid of it. Just having the ability to burn someone's eyes out meant this "Castiel" was more powerful than anything they'd ever dealt with. But why would this all powerful being pull him from the depths of hell? Was it for an evil purpose, or some task needed to be done? Well, whatever it was or the purpose of him being risen Dean was going to find out who and why.

Sitting next to her uncle in the little town diner all Rylan could think about was what she'd just witnessed. Everything seemed to be going well, looked like they might win for the moment but of course things took a turn for the worst. Sure there was gruesome murders, and cuts and burns in the horror movies she had seen but nothing compared to seeing it in real life. Right in front of her eyes Pamela's had been burned right of her head by a creature that wasn't even in the room. And no matter how many times her mind tried to wander to anything else the images of the woman screaming in pain were etched into her brain. It was one of those things no matter how much time passes you don't forget it. This was also something Rylan planned on hiding from her dad. If he knew how much something like this bothered her never again would the idea of her being a hunter even cross his mind. With time it was only to be guessed this would be like a simple horror movie.

Her dad told her everything about their life over the few months she knew before he went to hell. There were plenty of stories of different hunts he'd been on, people they met along the way, all of it. With the argument valid that from basically the age of six her dad had been a hunter. Obviously her grandpa never took him out on hunts until he was much older but he knew. From a young age there was the burden of knowing that there could be a monster under his bed. In Rylan's view point though she saw it as an advantage to him know. He could always handle a gun being able to protect Sammy no matter what happened. To her this life was exactly for her. Growing up her mind was set to think that woman could do anything boys could. If she wanted to do something she would do it no matter what. Take shit from nobody, defend herself and always stand up for what's right. Being a hunter these things were all guaranteed.

The regular life hadn't appealed to her in a while. Of course as a little girl that was the one thing your dreams are made of. Getting that pretty white dress, a giant bouquet of flowers, and walking down the aisle with your prince charming. And for a while that worked. With age and experience Rylan realized it didn't work like that in the real world. People got divorces, left their kids behind, and just did bad stuff. Not many people ever really get their happy ending. Sure her life was good, but it wasn't the best it should be. If it were perfect her mother would be here comforting her about getting stood up for the dance. Dean would stand on the front porch with a gun waiting for her to get home from her first date. They'd live all together in a house with that white picket fence, plus there would be a golden retriever named Lilly running around. She'd also have a little brother named after her grandpa. The moment Rylan stopped believing in all that ever happening, or even wanting it to happen was when she realized how much would be different. No Bobby, wouldn't be as close with her uncle Sam, and she wouldn't even be the same person.

She never knew this but Dean had seen what life would've been like if they weren't hunters. And it wasn't anything he'd ever want to live in, everything was wrong. Of course his mother was alive as well as Jessica, but it didn't change the fact that he wasn't close with his daughter or brother in this universe. Rylan had still been born but Katherine never gave her up. So he only got to see her every other weekend, and Sammy whenever he came up from California at Law School with Jess. His own daughter was reluctant in giving him a hug, telling him they hadn't hugged since she was probably five. He and his brother basically hated each other. The only good thing from the dream was getting to watch his mother interact with his baby. There were the pictures hanging on the wall where all of them actually were at the hospital that September day. His dad held her with a loving smile in some chair, and through the years you could see the resemblance between his mother and daughter. That was the only thing he wished more than anything to be real from the entire "dream."

Hunting was the life he never desired for his baby girl to get involved in. The whole going to hell thing kind of ruined that secret, or more the part of not being quiet enough ruined the secret. Sometimes he thought her knowing was for the best. Because Rylan knew it would steer her away from the idea of ever becoming a hunter. But he should've known being his daughter that was the one thing she wanted to be. For months after learning the family secret it was something she asked and asked about over and over. And before going to hell he'd taught her little stuff, how to get money if she ever needed it, break into places, just anything to help her survive. Rylan's mind was too curious for simple survival skills to feed her hunger for knowledge of this new lifestyle. This was something her dad did of course she wanted to know every little detail, carry on the legacy. And the more he pushed away from her knowing any of this or being involved with the life, the more she wanted to become a hunter.

"I'll be back with that in a jiff." Their waitress smirked turning her back heading to the kitchen.

Sipping at her coffee, which her dad almost didn't let her order Rylan sat back and listened to her uncle discuss Pamela's status. "She's stable, and not in the I.C.U anymore. So that's a plus."

Folding his arms Dean muttered with self disappointment "And blind all because of me."

"And we still have no clue what we're even dealing with." At this point all three were discouraged. It had been a long two days, especially for Dean who'd gotten no sleep.

The one good thing arising from the incident rose from Rylan's thoughts. "Well we got the things name. It was Cas...Castiel? I mean that has gotta be something right dad?"

"Yeah, it's something kiddo. I mean with the right book and materials we could probably get the son of a bitch here. What do ya say Sammy?"

Sitting down he sent over a look of disbelief. "No, that's crazy. I don't know about you but I like being able to see. There's no way in hell."

Folding his hands and leaning down on the table Dean battered back to his brother "Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"I actually do. So get this, I followed some demons into town. We just need to find them, they're demons so they have got to know something."

The short haired waitress came back to the table holding the three pieces of apple pie in her hands. After receiving her thanks she quietly sat down right across from Rylan. "You looking for extra tip lady?"

She chuckled, shaking her head she looked down. When her head came back up her eyes were black. Rylan knew what this meant; their waitress was a demon. This was the first one she'd ever encountered first hand. Ignoring the danger of the situation she found it entirely exciting. However her Uncle and father didn't consider both scooted their chairs closing to her, and even earning her dad's hand in hers. "Well, you said you were looking for us a minute ago didn't ya?" Suddenly everyone around them also appeared to be demons. When her eyes faded back so you couldn't even tell she was different, the demon turned to her father. "So, Dean back from hell I see. Still looking mighty handsome as ever. Pretty lucky if I do say so myself."

With sarcasm evident in his voice Dean answered up. "That'd be me."

"What I'd like to know here..why of everyone do _you_ get to stroll out of the pit like it's nothing?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Watching carefully Rylan took note of her father's tatics. He'd been doing this for so long, he knew exactly how to play these monsters in his favor. Apparently sarcasm and not jumping at their throats immediately was good. "But who knows, I don't even know who pulled me out."

Angrily smiling the demon shifted in her seat. "You like to set this example for your little girl Dean? You want her to grow up and be a liar just like her father?" Leaning in she faced Rylan. "Lyings a sin sweetie. So you wanna tell me the truth? Who pulled daddy out of hell?"

"I don't want to say a word to you. At this point you're getting desperate, I mean flirting with my father and asking me, a fourteen year old. Tsk, tsk, pathetic." Placing the familiar Winchester smirk she leaned back placing her feet on the table and folding her arms Rylan felt confident. Her first time ever speaking to a demon and that came out of her mouth? She couldn't deny being a little proud of herself.

Irritated she spoke through her teeth. "I'm gonna kill you one day, _squirt." _

Pulling out his knife he'd been holding the entire time under the table Sam was ready to attack the bitch. But knowing exactly where this was going Dean put up a hand. Ready to handle it. "You wouldn't dare. You're not gonna touch any of us. If you were, it would've been done already. Fact is, you, like us mere humans know nothing. You too are looking for answers. At this point it could be some freaky spirit, turbo charged monster, even a bad ass demon. Anyways I'm right when I guess at you're pay rate they aren't going to tell you anything honey. But going ahead, kill me. Kill them. And when I tell you it's fine, it's because I know we'll come back. Whatever it is that brought me back is a hell of a lot stronger than you. And they want me alive for some reason. But you listen, when I come crawling back you better bet the first place I'll be is on your doorstep." Standing up and reaching in his pocket Dean pulled out a ten dollar bill and threw it down on the table. "Come on Ry, Sam let's go."

With Sam leading out the door they left without a word. Not wanting to ruin their bad-ass reputation Rylan remained quiet and held a poker-face until reaching the streets. As soon as she felt it was okay she turned to face her father. "Oh my god, dad! You are such a bad-ass! That was like the coolest thing I've ever seen. You were so confident and didn't even bat a lash! You're gonna have to teach me how to do that!"

Instead of earning either a yell or I know, her uncle and dad both ignored her comment. "We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?"

Shrugging, at this point Dean wasn't sure what to do. "Well, Yeah. There's obviously more than three of them in there. There's two of us-" holding up a finger before she could even suggest the idea he added in ",and no Rylan Mary you are not helping us, with one knife I don't think that ratio turns out pretty good."

"But Dean-"

"But Dad-"

Huffing he walked a little faster to get in front of the two. "No buts. We're gonna go get checked into a motel. All of us need a good sleep."

Getting back into the pattern of going on hunts, spending time with Rylan, and sleeping in cheap motels felt good to Dean. This was something he could count on always being there. The greasy food, filling up the Impala at gas stations and picking up cheap stickers for Rylan were what made these trips. Now having his daughter along with him once again was nice. It added more of a sense of worry and anxiety but it also worked in his favor. He could watch her most of the time, know where she was and make sure nothing got a hold of her in the time he was gone. She also seemed to be much happier with them. There was this smile he'd only seen a few times in her life. It didn't compare to the smile he witnessed just a few days prior. But it was a normal kinda happy smile, like she was enjoying life and where it was for her. Being with the people she loved most in this world, doing things with them even if it meant just hanging around and eating at small town diners. To her this was the best part of life, truly the small stuff.

When the sun began to set and darkness set in, they all found themselves sitting on the beds watching the crappy television, where an episode of _Jeopardy _played. Feeling like a little girl once again Rylan lay next to her father in the uncomfortable,lumpy motel bed. His right arm was wrapped around her shoulders in a protective manner. Unable to hold her eyes open much longer her blue green eyes finally shut, and the snoring began. Watching her for just a few minutes Dean allowed sleep to overcome him for the first time since rising from hell. In the bed next to them Sam waited about ten minutes before sneaking away in the Impala quietly. The last thing he needed was for his brother to find out what he was doing, and where he was going.

Not too soon later _Jeopardy _went off and static appeared along with an annoying ringing noise. It started off quiet eventually rising to a whining noise waking both Rylan and Dean. Rubbing his eyes and reacting as soon as he could Dean first looked over to make sure his daughter was next to him, then to the other side for Sam. Seeing that his brother wasn't occupying the bed he rolled to his side grabbing the gun that was always kept close. "Rylan, get under the bed." Despite not completely understand what was even happening his first priority at this point was making sure his baby was getting out of this safe. The ringing noise in the room got louder causing the both of them to grab their ears in pain. With it getting louder and louder things around the room started to shake, even causing the mirror hanging up on the ceiling to shatter. All the glass fell down on Rylan cutting up her cheek. Unable to stand the noise any longer Dean dropped to his knees clutching his head. "Come over here!" Yelling at what seemed like the top of his lungs his arms wrapped around his daughter's body, shielding her from the danger.

Struggling to even get up from the floor Dean wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this one, whatever it was. Mentally trying to think of anything to at least get Rylan from the room they were saved as Bobby busted into the room when more glass around them began to shatter. "Rylan, Dean!" Rushing over he grabbed Dean up enough to get him out the door, and took the little girl in his arms.

Recovering from the incident in the motel room the two Winchesters sat in the back of Bobby's car with the emergency kit. Being a hunter for over ten years meant he had everything for any kind of situation. There was tissues, guns, knifes, books, chalks, needles, and even coloring books from plenty years ago stocked in his car. It came in handy moments like these when they were trying to figure out where the hell to go from here. It wasn't the first time Rylan had to get stitches, homemade though was a different story. There was the time when she was playing in the garage while her grandpa and dad worked on the impala at maybe four years old. After not listening to John about running while there were sharp and dangerous tools all around she learned her lesson when a piece of metal got the inside of her hand. At that time though her dad drove her to a real hospital. This was a new kind of experience for her. Sitting in the backseat of a car holding a bloody shirt, and yelling in pain while Dean stitched up her cheek. "Son of a bitch!" Rylan would scream when the alcohol touched her cheek and in reply Dean would yell "Watch your language young lady! While you're getting stitched up make yourself useful and call your uncle."

Dialing the familiar number Rylan only waited a few moments before hearing Sam's husky voice. "Ry?"

"Hey Sammy, what're you doing? When we woke up you weren't there.." She replied back.

Lying easily in the car he made up an excuse. "Couldn't sleep so I figured I would go grab a burger. Anyways what're you guys doing up?"

Getting the make up a lie look she made up anything that'd get her off the phone. She hated lying to her family. "Girl emergency, if you know what I mean. Plus Bobby came back so we figured why not get some early breakfast."

"Right, so I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up the phone she handed it back to her dad. "Why'd you make me lie? He's gonna know I'm lying, I'm not even on my period."

Hearing things like that always made Dean and Bobby cringe. Not only was it gross for them, but it also meant that she wasn't really a little girl anymore. "Because, if he knew we were summoning this thing he'd just try and stop us. It's time we face it head on."

Bobby turned around facing him as if he was crazy. "Boy, you can't be serious. If you were in your right mind you wouldn't even considering it with your daughter sitting right here."

"She's gonna be hiding, we're gonna be ready Bobby. We can prepare for anything, literally anything. It's crazy, I know it's really crazy. But we don't have any other choice at this point."

Unable to find any reason to protest against her father's crazy idea Rylan thought maybe tonight would be her chance. If he saw her handle it in a mature way, and even fight back if it came to it he would ease into the idea of her becoming a hunter one day. She came to accept that her dad wasn't going to just accept it as if it were her doing online school (which was actually something Rylan needed to talk to her dad about),anyways, or something easy. This was like the biggest thing of her life. For regular people it was the equivalent of choosing what college to go to, to say yes to the proposal at dinner with your boyfriend, picking the name your kid would have to live with every day of their life. Right in front of her was her future on a silver shiny plate. But it wasn't as easy as college was, this was like trying to convince your father to let you go to a club and get drunk, end up going home with some random guy and eventually taking off your clothes. When in reality all you really want to do is go to the club and dance with your friends. At this point though Rylan felt like she had an easier chance convincing her father to go to a club.

It was a complete shock to her upon arriving to the abandoned warehouse that Dean allowed her to help spray-paint any form of protection symbol around them. Literally hours passed despite the efforts of her and Bobby working around. There were traps of all kinds on the walls, symbols from every culture and country they could think of. Any book they had with them, anything that was in there was on the walls, ceilings, and floors. Placed on a table was any kind of weapon you could ever think of. Stakes, guns, silver, iron, salt, and even multiple kinds of guns. There was no way they were willing to risk the safety of Rylan. Dean felt out of his mind even allowing her to be in a ten mile radius of whatever they were summoning. He felt stupid and reckless, but he needed all of this to be over. The constant curiosity as to why and how he was standing here once again. It _needed _to be over.

"Rylan, go where I told you. You know what to do if this doesn't go how we hoped." Placing a kiss on the top of her head and giving her hand a squeeze, he watched her run over to the shelter they created all the way in the back. "What do you say we ring the dinner bell Bobby?" Reluctantly he walked over to the desk where everything was set up. After sprinkling in a few different powders the Latin began to spill from his mouth. When nothing happened for ten minutes, they allowed themselves to sit down, but still ready. It was different from what they were expecting, fire and loud noises were just two of them. But here they were sitting in complete silence, swinging their legs just waiting. "You sure you did that spell right Bobby?" It was a stupid question considering Bobby never got anything wrong. "Sorry. A little touchy, huh?" As if just because Dean brought it up, everything started happening then. From the roof they could hear a loud rattling sound.

In the corner of the room Rylan peaked out from the blanket covering her from anything "dangerous." On her hip was her bag filled with car keys, salt, holy water, and a knife. Her dad wanted her to be ready to get out of here if things went bad. If that were the case she wouldn't be running, she would fight. Because that's what she was born to do. Be a fighter. This involved her, it always had she just never really knew it. It was always her fight. Suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts the doors bursted open and in stalked a man wearing a trench-coat with dark brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. That was one thing Rylan managed to always notice about someone. Some "great" man said the eyes were the window to the soul. And ever since reading it the eyes were the first thing she really studied about people. They tended to tell a lot about the person. This mans blue eyes were beautiful, but beyond that she saw a certain coldness about them. Above his head the further the man walked in light-bulbs blew out, causing the room to darken. Her father and Bobby both opened fire on the man, if he even was that. Despite the bullets hitting his chest he kept stalking fourth, proving to not be human or anything they had ever encountered.

"Who are you?" Were the first words to escape Dean's mouth since the strange "man" had walked in.

In a deep serious voice he proved himself to be Castiel. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Getting the confirmation he needed Dean sarcastically retorted "Yeah, thanks for that." Rearing back with Ruby's demon knife in his hand he plunged it into Castiel's chest.

Without any concern over the knife inside his body he pulled it out as if it was no big deal, and released it onto the floor. From behind him Bobby used his weapon and prepared to stab him in the back. Before this could happen though Castiel turned around knocking it from his hands. With two small fingers he tapped Bobby's forehead.

Seeing her uncle drop to the ground caused something inside her. "Bobby!" Rylan screamed out and rushed over to where her father was. Before she could reach his limp figure her father grabbed her, holding her away from Castiel. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Your friend is alive. He will awaken shortly. But your father and I need to talk alone." He responded with no emotion evident in his voice.

Dean pulled his daughter behind him. "Whatever needs to be said can be said in front of you. You will not touch her."

Nodding his head Castiel looked down to Rylan. "Fine if that is how this must be Dean."

"So would you care to tell us what you are?"

"I'm an angel of the lord."

Dean scrunched up his face in disbelief, the same matching Rylan's. "Get the hell out of here. Angels aren't real."

Castiel's expression changed ever so slightly for the first time since entering the room. "Yet you used to tell your daughter angels were watching over her. That is your problem Dean, you yourself have no faith."

Defending himself, but unsure how to he chose to change the topic. "Some angel you are, you burned that lady's poor eyes out."

"She had a warning. My true form can be..overwhelming. As well as my true voice, but you two already know that."

Feeling more comfortable around this guy she moved around to her father's side, still clutching his hand. "Next time try speaking just a little quieter. I'm pretty sure this is gonna leave a pretty big scar."

Without any warning he reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek. Within moments where the stitches and blood had been was the clear freckled skin. "There, it is all taken care of."

"Really, buddy tell me what in hell you are. I don't understand why an angel would rescue me from hell?" Not only did Dean's brain begin to hurt, but Rylan found herself confused. What was she to think of this.."angel" whom just healed her like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Rylan waited for a sarcastic look, anything really besides the stone cold look he'd had almost the entire visit. "I already told you Dean. Good things do happen." Dean muttered something to himself, nothing Rylan could comprehend but apparently the angel did. "What? Do you not believed you deserved to be saved?"

The one question that still remained out of this entire encounter "Why'd you do it?"

"God commanded it. We have work for you Dean Winchester."

**Whew, sorry it took me so long! I went on vacation for a few weeks and now I'm back! I promise the chapters will start getting better! Now that we've finally met Cas things will get going! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Speaking a Dead Language

If there was one thing Rylan knew for sure in this world, it was too expect the unexpected. She'd came across demons and angels in just three days time. One of those being something not even her father knew existed. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea. But of course being stubborn like he was Dean was trying to convince not only himself but everyone else that "Castiel" wasn't any angel. The entire car ride from the warehouse was silent, even Bobby was stunned into silence, that and all three were mentally and physically exhausted from the busy few days. There was only one other time Rylan could remember being this tired and didn't like to talk about that time. Despite being too tired to form a proper sentence it was all worth being included in everything her family was doing these days.

Before her dad came back from hell, and she even knew he was damned life was mostly spent at Bobby's. Only seeing her dad every few weeks and even being home alone for two weeks at a time. For her that was normal and Rylan always figured that was how everyone's families worked. Nobody had ever told her differently. Her thoughts only began to change when she finally made a friend in school. Unlike her father and uncle she'd always been a shy child, finding comfort in staying home with her family. There had of course been times when girls from her school invited her to a sleepover or birthday parties. Each time though afraid to be away from Bobby or her dad she declined each invitation. After a while the kids at school would just stop inviting her places. Last year a girl named Adriana moved into town. Like Rylan she was shy and somehow the two eventually became friends. For the first time in her life Ry finally accepted the invitation to go out shopping with Ana and her mother Cindy. Bobby gave her money and dropped her off at their nice gray house on the corner of Oak St. Unlike her home it was clean, the walls were painted in bright happy colors, and around the walls were family pictures. While going into the girly shops the conversation got flowing. Cindy asked the quiet little girl about her parents and her life. "Well, my dad and my uncle Sam travel around the country. So I stay with my Uncle Bobby at his house. I don't know my mom, she couldn't take care of me. My grandpa helped my dad, he died a few years ago." The look Ana's mother gave her couldn't be missed, even by a clueless little girl. When her dad came home the next time her mind wandered to her friend's family. Her dad came home every single night and her mom would make dinner for the five of them. There was Ana, Henry and their baby sister Lilly. It wasn't anything like how her life had been.

Now knowing everything about her family and their lifestyle she saw how naïve she used to be. Never once before befriending Ana had she seen anything wrong with how her life was. Every few years Rylan would ask someone about her mother and why she wasn't there. The same excuse always popped up, and still to this day she didn't know the truth about Katherine. Dean didn't need his daughter feeling unwanted, that was the last thing she needed on her shoulder's now. Besides she was perfectly fine, a little dysfunctional but she grew up into a good girl. Who knew how things would've turned out if Katherine was in her life. He surely did feel bad that her mother missed out on everything, and he knew it was her choice. It was more of the fact that not having a mother seemed to be a pattern in his family. The only thing he could hope for was his daughter living to see her children grow up.

"Night princess." Dean placed a light kiss on his sleeping daughter's still figure and turned out of the room. Things were finally getting back to normal for them. Arriving back at Bobby's he hoped for her to get back into a routine and not be up at four in the morning. Now wasn't in any way a routine, it was still day but each felt like it was night. He'd allow her to miss a few more days of school only because of the chaos that'd been their life for the past few days. Plus he needed more time to be there for her. Even when hunting Dean made it a priority to make it home or at least call his daughter every single day. Even when everything around him was bad, when Sam was dead, after selling his soul, his main priority was making sure his daughter was okay. Just knowing that could help him get through the day and whatever situation he was going through. It was still a mystery to him how a little girl could have so much power over him. Before shutting off the light switch he made sure the salt around the windows and the door were intact. Under her bed was a thing of holy water and a gun filled with silver bullets. If she was going to be anything it would be prepared.

Walking down the stairs a picture sitting on the stand at the end of the stairs caught his eye. It was Ry's first day of kindergarten here. Her hair was up into two messy pony tails made by him, and wore a purple dress she picked out special for the day. On her back was a spider-man backpack and her smile was missing two front teeth. A twenty year old Dean was bent down to her level giving her a side hug looking more nervous than she was. And after dropping her off he never went out of a five mile radius of the tiny school. Sam, only sixteen at the time tried convincing his brother that she would be fine and he was on the same road as her. In that town of Martin-dale, New Hampshire the schools were all on the same stretch of road and connected by little bridges. Although that made him feel a little better his nerves still weren't settled until two-thirty when as he watched his brother holding Rylan walking out of the school. It was then he realized how important they truly were to him.

Sam sat on the couch as Dean approached the living room, and Bobby was seated at his desk with a pile of books in front of him like usual. The house was completely silent, not one of them had much to say. There had already been the argument on angels and their existence. Everyone knew where Dean stood on the topic despite being the one pulled out of hell by one. Rylan filled Bobby and Sam in about their encounter with Castiel. She hadn't caught everything that'd been said due to the fact that she was too astonished by who he was. The fact that she'd been in the same room as an angel completely blew her mind. Every part of her believed he was an angel. Why wouldn't she believe him? Angels were good, and he was the one who brought her dad back to her. If anything they owed him big time.

Ever since reaching the house Bobby pulled out every book he could find on angel lore. When it came down to it he was the best one at figuring it all out, even better than Sam. "You two bimbo's ready to hear what I have to say?" He had tried interrupting their fight to explain everything he read but Rylan beat him to it. She'd fallen asleep on the couch only to be awoken by their loud bantering back and fourth. "According to all this lore I gots here—biblical, pre-biblical, you name it. It all says an angel can pull someone's soul from hell."

"What else could do it?" Dean still couldn't accept the fact that angels were real.

Bobby shut the book he was currently looking at to look up at his boys. "As far as I can tell, nothing."

Sam shrugged trying to make the best of the situation. "This is good Dean, it's not demon crap finally. For once maybe the good guys are on our side."

Everything pointed to the fact that angels were existing, and it was an argument he almost couldn't win at this point. "I don't know. If there's angels then that means there's a god out there and I can't seem to see why the _God_ would give a crap about me. Sure, I've saved my fair share of people and raised my daughter well. As lucky and thankful as I am about this whole thing, why do I get to be saved? I'm just a regular guy?"

Bobby pushed the books he held in front of him towards the pair. "Well apparenty the big guy upstairs wants something to do with you. If I were you boy, I'd get reading."

Overwhelmed over how much they didn't know about angels caused Dean to look over to his brother. "We're gonna be up all night, how about you go grab me some pie and beer?"

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." This was a perfect excuse to get out of the house anyways. Grabbing the keys and a light jacket Sam marched out of the house and started up the Impala with a roar.

Through the curtains slight sunlight peaked into the room, and under the covers avoiding any light Rylan lay dreaming of horrors. It wasn't unusual for her to have nightmares, they were something normal at this point. Reunited with her dad she had hoped they would stop. Unfortunately it looked like they were here to stay. Her legs kicked under the purple comforter, and her hands clenched onto her pillow tighter and tighter. As the growls of the dogs got closer and closer her pale face scrunched up more and more in fear. Real tears started to spill from her now much bluer eyes. In her dream she stood with her back to a wall in an unknown warehouse with nobody in sight. Being alone was what scared her the most out of everything. Her dream self started to call out for someone, anyone to help her. The screams for help eventually turned into loud raspy call out for her father. Seeing him no where in sight the silent dream pleas turned into real calls out. At first they were silent calls out into the dark night and eventually turning into louder almost screams.

From the living room, Dean held a bottle of whiskey getting ready to pour it into a glass when he heard the screaming from upstairs. Dad mode set in and the cup dropped to the floor with a clash. Running up the stairs he pulled the gun from the hidden latch in the wall. Swinging open the door to his daughter's room he looked around for anything that was a danger to her. Finding nothing harming her Dean shook her awake. "Rylan, Ry. Wake up, come one wake up kiddo." Her eyes opened allowing more warm tears to fall from them. "You're okay Ry. I'm right here." Realizing the darkness of the dream was no longer there she came into reality. Putting one hand on her chest she sat up and leaned closer into her dad. It was unusual for her to have someone there to comfort her after these nightmares more recently. When Rylan was a little girl she used to get them bad almost every night for two years, Dean couldn't remember how old she was.. couldn't have been more than eight when they started. She'd only calm down after being awoken. One day they just stopped and they never talked about them again. It was almost as if she hadn't remembered them. "Not going anywhere kiddo. You okay?"

Composing herself Rylan wiped away her tears and sat up. She was so embarrassed of her behavior lately. It felt like no matter what she was feeling tears were just there. Happy-tears, sad-tears,angry-tears. All she did was cry. "Yeah. Can we just go downstairs and do something, I can't go back to sleep." The last thing she needed to do is go back to sleep. Flinging the sheets off her body she slid on her slippers and marched down the stairs. Dean sat on the bed not really sure how to handle his daughter. He wanted to help her in every way possible but wasn't sure how to do that. So instead of sitting there coming up with ideas he decided to figure it out later and go downstairs.

Lying wasn't anything Sam liked to do. In fact he hated it, especially when it was to his brother. But if anyone ever knew who he was meeting they might have just killed him. Might wasn't even a good way to put it. Dean would most definitely kill him. He did feel bad about it, so there was that. If he had any choice things wouldn't be like this but for now it's just how they had to be. Seeing Ruby across at the door of the diner Sam hung the phone up. He made a mental note to pick up some chocolate ice cream on his way back to the house for Rylan. If there was anything to cheer his niece up it was ice cream.

Patience wasn't a quality Ruby held. It'd been twenty minutes that she had been waiting for Sam. The past few hours were insane. With a rumor flowing about Dean Winchester being pulled from hell by an angel any creature in the supernatural world were going berserk. She couldn't have felt anymore thankful to have the connections she did now. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Crossing her arms Ruby leaned against the wall. "That your pretty boy brother was pulled from the pit by an angel? What else would I be talking about?"

Shock rendered Sam's face. It had only been a few days since he'd even heard the news, how could she already know. "Yeah, how'd you find out?"

"Ha, Sam everyone is talking about it." Turning away she started to flee the scene.

Not finished with the conversation Sam grabbed her arm pulling her to face him. "Ruby, where are going?"

Taking back her hand she let out a dry laugh. "I've never met an angel, and I don't plan on ever meeting one. All I know is they scare the living hell out of me. Sorry but not going to stick around to find out when a demon meets an angel." And with that Ruby was gone.

Bobby slammed the phone down on his desk waking the two remaining Winchesters. For the past two hours somewhere between research and Dean complaining about when Sam would be home with the pie both managed to doze off. During that time he decided it would be best to call his friend Olivia Lowry, again. Ever since hearing about angels he figured calling around would help people, give them a heads up. So far she'd been the only one not answering every single time he called. With how many calls she ignored the feeling in his stomach made him feel uneasy. He was used to her picking up on the first call, or at least getting back to him. Picking up the phone one last time Bobby decided if she didn't answer they were heading up to her place. It was only one state over and wouldn't take them long to make sure she was okay. Like he guessed Olivia still didn't answer. "Get up ya lazy asses, we're going on a road trip."

When Sam pulled up in the Impala everyone was outside, overly ready to go. Bobby walked to the window "We're heading to my friend Olivia Lowry's place. She's a hunter. Hasn't been answering my calls. Follow behind me." Bobby was eager to make sure Olivia was okay. Dean of course taped on the window motioning for his little brother to let him drive. Being away from his car for four months was too long, any chance he had to drive – even if it were for just five minutes- he was going to take that chance. Rylan pulled one headphone and slid into the leather seat. Next to her was a brown paper bag, inside she hoped to find the usual bag of salt and vinegar chips and ginger ale just for her. Instead there was a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. It was exactly what she needed.

"Hey kiddo, get me the pi-" Upon hearing the crumbling of the bag and looking in his daughter's hands and seeing just a pint of ice cream and no pie. "Come on, man. Did you seriously forget the pie?"

The trip thankfully didn't take too long, the little apartment was on a little empty street. Around it there were no other houses surrounding it, and nobody was in walking distance. This would be how their house would be if they had one, or at least how Rylan imagined it. Because her dad would take her out in the backyard for shooting practice they couldn't have neighbors. It would be brown, cozy and with a fireplace. There would be four bedrooms, one would be an office kind of. More to supply hunting stuff so it all wasn't a mess in the Impala. They'd also have a dog and a cat. It would have to be some kind of hunting dog named Abby. Their cats would have a name like Oliver and Hunter. Every Sunday night Rylan would make dinner with her Uncle Sam, because Dean can't cook anything that doesn't go in a bowl with milk. She'd also make a pie because it was her dad's favorite dessert. Bobby would come over a lot too, they couldn't be far away from Sioux Falls. But a house and animals wasn't anything they had time for, and if they did that's what it'd be like. Rylan had a lot of time to think about this kind of stuff.

"You're staying in the car. We'll be back." Dean didn't want to risk anything. If Olivia wasn't picking up her phone it was safe to assume she wasn't in the best shape, and the worst case scenario would be her being dead.

Opening her door she pulled her gun from her bag. "No, I'm not dad. What if someone comes out here and takes me I'm not gonna be able to do anything about it. So really it's in your best interest to just let me go in that house."

"Fine, you know the rules Rylan. So help me god, if you try anything!"

Huffing Bobby put a finger to his mouth telling everyone to be quiet. "Quit you're bitchin' and let's get going."

Feeling smug about herself she followed in between her dad and Sam. If there was any chance of danger that was where she was. Opening the door the apartment was completely silent. Hearing no kind of clutter around them Bobby started to call out her name. With no answer the three figured it was safe enough to move around the house. Moving into the living room they all saw the body belonging to Olivia and very dead. Right across from her in the doorway was a broken line of salt. It wasn't the first dead body Rylan had ever seen, but it was when she realized no matter how many you saw it never got any easier. You still got that feeling that their entire life was gone. There were things that they'd never get to see and people they'd never get to meet. It still put that horrible feeling pit in your stomach.

With more hours passing by and more calls going on it seemed like the stress levels were rising further and further. Every hunter around the area that the three knew about were not answer. Rylan had no idea how to feel about what was going on around her. "How do you feel about another road trip kiddo?" Spending more hours with her uncle and father in a hot car wasn't an ideal way to spend the rest of her day. But then again it was time spent with her family and was a hundred times better than sitting home alone bored out of her mind. And who knew things could get interesting. Interesting was one word to describe how things went as the Winchester's reached the home belonging to the hunter named Jed. Just like Olivia's body, slightly worse, Jed was dead and bloody on his living room floor. Getting on the phone they discovered Bobby found two other hunters in the same position, proving that something interesting was going on for hunters. That and it made things a lot more dangerous for all of them.

While making their way back home Sam found himself driving without company. Rylan snored away in the backseat and her father in a dead silent sleep as well. The only sound that could be heard for miles on the winding stretch of road was the soft music from the radio. It wasn't anything like the music Sam liked or had been listening to in this car the past four months. Instead played slower classic rock. He knew if he changed it his brother would probably wake up and change it right back to what he liked, although music was driver's choice and he should've kept his mouth shut. Sam couldn't deny that he enjoyed most of the songs Dean played. Over the years it was one of those things you hate at first about a person but eventually it's one of the things you wouldn't ever change about them. With it on and his family in the car he found himself at ease with everything. Being who he was it was times like this when you had to find some comfort in. If you look at all the bad and dangers going on then only bad was going to go on. For a while it seemed like _that_ was all that went on. Having a second chance it was better to just look at it all different. Silence wasn't always a bad thing.

Taking a slight glance down at the gas he noticed they were almost out, and he'd chugged an entire thing of red bull in a matter of ten minutes. Thankfully to his right was the blue sign telling people where to find the nearest food, gas, and motels. Within the next five minutes he pulled off into a small town gas station to refill. Stirring awake with the jolt of the car stopping Rylan stretched her arms out feeling fully rested for the first time in a while. The backseat wasn't remotely comfortable, it brought comfort, but not to her back. So to feel physically good and rested was a surprise. The last time she could remember feeling like this after being in the car for more than three hours was probably when she still had a big car-seat. John stopped allowing the whole car seat thing in his car on her third birthday. "There's nothing a seat belt can't do that, that damn thing doesn't." And that was how things went with him. It was his way or the high way, literally. Finally opening her eyes and seeing only her father in the seat next to her she rolled the window down and curved her body to the left and found her uncle filling the gas. "I've got to piss like a race horse!"

"Good thing you're father isn't awake he'd kick your ass for saying that." Sam chuckled to himself. Dean always complained about how un-ladylike his daughter was. But it was a given considering she was raised by all males. "You're gonna have to race me if you want that bathroom first. There's only one here."

Hearing race woke up her muscles at once. Any chance to win something and she was at it. The door creaked open and before her little hands could get a chance to grab the nasty handle her uncle was slamming the door behind him. "God damn." Impatiently she waited to hear the sound of the water rushing from the sink, instead she heard the hum of her uncle's voice, and another man's. When the voice got louder there came a slam against lockers it sounded like and Rylan knew something was going on in there. For a moment she debated just marching in there herself and taking care of things, or going to get help from her father. Before she could make the choice herself Dean pushed her shoulder back yelling for her to get into the car. Not caring what he said Rylan pulled out her knife and marched fourth behind her dad. By the time she was inside the grimy, smelly old bathroom whatever had been there was gone, and Sam lay on the floor holding a hand over his bloody nose.

Rushing over to her uncle the smallest Winchester came prepared. In her pocket was a piece of her flannel that'd torn off earlier. Planning on sewing it on sometime she'd stuck it in her back pocket. Instead it came to use as the three rushed out to the car. Everything Rylan had gotten from the conversation between her father and uncle was bits and pieces. They understood each other, familiar with all the names being spoken. Henrikson and Lilith came up more than once. Staying silent from the back she racked her brain for any connection to make with the names. When nothing came up the silence broke "Maybe one of you wants to let me know who Henrikson or Lilith are? I'm now involved with this too."

"Henrikson was an FBI agent, he was after us. We ended up almost saving him...Lilith got to him before we could." Same bluntly explained leaving out as much detail as possible. She hadn't known much about how her father was going to hell, only about hell hounds due to her curiosity. Dean didn't want her involved with anything to do with Lilith.

She remembered turning on the TV a few times last year and seeing something about two criminals whom were "deadly" and needed to be stopped. It had always scared her, hearing about murderers out there. Before she could ever hear the names of these killers Bobby came in turning it to some old western channel. Eventually with the family secret coming out Rylan also had to find out about their criminal history. "Tell me about Lilith, if this guy is coming back from the dead then who's to say she isn't coming back for us?"

Knowing his daughter well enough Dean spoke up. "She's a demon Ry, one of the baddest out there. We'll take care of it, it's nothing you need to be concerned with." The words coming out of his mouth sounded much more rude than he intended, but the point needed to be out there. No matter what this wasn't something his child was getting into.

"Dad I could help you guys! Whose going to expect a little teenager like me to come out a kick ass? Nobody, so just let me help you do this! Please! I promise to listen to every word you say and be good! Come on dad just-"

"Drop it Ry."

Needing to convince her dad to let her help she in fact didn't drop the subject. "But Dad! Just hear me out! I know what I'm doi-"

"Rylan, I said drop it!" Dean stopped the car onto the side of the road and turned around. "You have no idea what you're doing, and if you think you do that only proves to me you're not ready for this. You're just a child Rylan and as long as you're my child you will _never_ be a hunter."

The car went silent, Rylan knew it was best not to talk back with him unless she wanted another fight to break out. Until recently the two had barely ever fought. Folding up her arms she leaned into the backseat and decided to get some sleep. Sleep would be the best way to avoid the awkward silence of neither Winchester apologizing. Both had a hard time admitting their wrongs.

Clenching the steering wheel Dean felt sort of bad for letting all his anger out on his daughter. He'd been stressed and now with Henrikson popping up out of nowhere that added just another problem to the list. Worrying about Rylan getting involved with Lilith was on the top of his worries. Who knew what could happen if that bitch got a hold of his daughter?

Unable to stand the silence any longer Sam took out his phone and dialed Bobby's number. Never receiving an answer on the other end he began to worry, what if whatever was happening to the others caught up with Bobby? Letting his brother know Dean floored the Impala not wanting to waste any time if it meant saving Bobby.

When day broke the car roared into the old car lot, picking up Rylan he noted how deep in a sleep she was due to her loud snoring. Not knowing what was inside the house Dean placed her inside an abandoned car away from the house, and if needed to escape it'd be easy to get her out. Leaving her with a weapon, the boys cocked their guns and entered the house quietly. "Bobby!?" The only thing on the floor was an iron poker. Seeing nothing on the first floor Dean motioned to the stairs. "I've got it covered in here. Go outside, make sure Rylan's safe."

Making his way over to the rusted truck Sam gently put a hand on his niece. "Hey kiddo, time to wake up."

Stretching and wiping the drool from her cheek Rylan sat up whacking her head off the top. "Where are we? Where's dad?" Despite not being sorry about what she wanted, with the way her family lived you could never leave things on a bad note.

"We're kinda working a case right now, you can help me look for Bobby. Stay behind me." As far as keeping her out of this, they were out of options.

Pulling out her knife and holding it down, Rylan kept her eyes moving around. Sam tried his best to look back every once in a while, if anything happened to her, Dean would actually kill him. He'd always been against letting her become a hunter, but having a family full of hunters made it hard to avoid the life at all. She needed to know how to protect herself.

Rylan knew if this were her dad here instead of Sam he'd be holding her hand, with a blindfold over her eyes. Her uncle trusted her enough to know if there was danger, she could handle herself long enough to get out. She was a lot more trained than anyone knew, or would ever know. Jo had made her promise to never tell anyone, it was foolish to teach a thirteen year old how to hunt.

When she made the choice to move back home with Bobby, Jo realized how wrong it was to go behind Dean's back. He'd expressed his worries for his child to her on a few occasions. The nights she had to sleep in a shitty motel, couldn't go to school for a few weeks because they couldn't get back to Bobby's, had fun playing pool in a bar. He had only wanted the best for her, and none of that was normal. Normal was going to a sleepover, and complaining about the paper that dick teacher assigned, and having fun at the mall. "You've got to pink swear Ry nobody will ever know I did this for you. Not Bobby, not Sam, or my mom. You don't deserve to live this life, go become a doctor, or a teacher. It's what your dad would've wanted."

"Rylan." From her right she heard a voice calling out her name. In front of her Uncle Sam was distracted enough and looked pretty into searching for Bobby. Shrugging she figured it was safe enough to investigate. She wasn't a child and could do whatever she put her mind to. Her dad had no idea what his child was capable of.

Walking in between the cars Rylan was confused to see her father standing there with a knife in hand. "Dad?"

Except it wasn't her dad, there was something different about him. "You let me die. It's all your fault. You should've found a way to save me. Instead some angel had to do it!" With every word falling from his tongue he backed her into a corner, restricting her options of defense. "It's your fault I was in hell! Tortured every single day, the only good part that came from hell was not seeing you every single day! You ruined my life, if only your mother just dropped you off at some orphanage. She sure as hell didn't want you, she left you on our doorstep giving me no choice. We didn't want you at all." Grabbing the young girl by her collar he raised her into the air. "You're the reason I hate everything about myself!"

Closing her eyes Rylan was ready for a punch or getting slammed onto the cars she wasn't ready to be dropped on the ground. Hearing her father's voice once again the tone made a complete three-sixty, instead of icy and cold it was the familiar husky and concerned one. "Rylan!" Wrapping his arms around her he looked her into her blue eyes. "Are you okay princess?"

"We need to talk dad."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I will be updating asap! Thanks for your patience anyone whose reading :)


End file.
